


Short Jim and Dwight Fics

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [49]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Bickering, Drunk Dwight, Drunk Jim, Elevator Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Washing, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Personality Swap, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 35,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Short, unrelated one shots featuring Jim and Dwight
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 329
Kudos: 237





	1. Drunk Jim

**Author's Note:**

> I have been slowing down with ideas and inspiration for longer fics for Jim/Dwight, so I figured I'd do short ones so that you guys can still get some content. Hope you guys enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is drunk and Dwight is forced* to take care of him. 
> 
> Set in the earlier seasons

"Are you drunk?" Dwight dryly asked a grinning, red faced Jim. 

"Nooo, I am Jim, are you drunk? That's a dumb name" Jim asked with a giggle. 

"Jim, it's me Dwight" Dwight said sternly, pulling the blanket down from Jim's head back to his shoulders. 

"No, I like the blanket on my head" Jim complained, falling back into the couch with a big laugh. 

Dwight rolled his eyes at the giggling mess that drunk Jim, apparently was. Dwight turned around to go get Jim some water, when he felt a tugging at his sleeve. 

"Where are you going?" Jim asked, a slight whine in his voice. "I'm getting water for you, so you can be less drunk" Dwight stated to Jim, tugging his sleeve away from him. 

Jim gave a pout, but was drunkingly distracted by the blanket falling off his shoulders. Dwight left him, busying himself in getting Jim water and some snacks. 

"Here, drink this" Dwight said, offering the cup to Jim. Jim looked at Dwight, seemingly unable to process his words. 

Dwight rolled his eyes and gave a frustrated sigh. "Here idiot" Dwight said, tilting Jim's chin up and rubbing his thumb over Jim's lips so that they would open so he could drink. 

Jim's face reddened as he looked steadily into Dwight's eyes and drank from the cup. Dwight wiped a drop of water that had spilled from Jim's lips, his hands lingering on Jim's face. 

Jim let out a little cough when Dwight removed his hand from his face. He felt embarrassed by how much he enjoyed the almost tender touch Dwight had touched him with. 

"You should sleep" Dwight said, breaking the silence that had followed. "Yeah" Jim replied, feeling a little more sober. 

"You can stay with me until I fall asleep" Jim offered, hoping he didn't sound as hopeful as he was feeling. 

"I can do that" Dwight replied, settling himself onto the couch. 

Jim spread the blanket, unsure where he should lay himself. "You can put your head on my lap" Dwight told him. 

Jim nodded, settling comfortably into the couch, his head on Dwight's lap. Jim's eyes shut, his body relaxing into the couch and sleep slowly coming to him. 

He felt Dwight run his hands softly through his hair, a contented smile on his face as he fell asleep.


	2. Drunk Dwight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Dwight, who is very cuddly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Samjax who requested a drunk Dwight and I absolutely loved the idea! Thanks for the request, lots of love, hope you enjoy!

He wasn't one to get sick, that was something he boasted to whoever would listen. He had an impressive immune system and nervous system if he did say so himself. He was a supreme being who could not be affected by such cowardly things such as being drunk. 

His coordination begged to differ with this. He stumbled out of his chair, scrambling to hold onto the chair at a much slower rate then his usual reflexes would permit. 

"Woah buddy, you alright" Jim called out, moving quick to help stabilize Dwight. 

"I'm fine, idiot" Dwight defiantly stated, but his slightly slurred words and previous stumbling subdued his statement. 

"Yeah sure you are Dwight" Jim said disbelievingly, grinning to Pam when he saw how drunk Dwight had gotten. 

"Come on, I'll take you home" Jim offered, offering his elbow to Dwight. 

"I can perfectly drive home. I don't need you" Dwight huffed. 

Jim rolled his eyes at Dwight, "come on Dwight, you know I can't let you drive home drunk. What would the other volunteer sheriffs say if you crashed?" Jim teased. 

Dwight huffed again, but felt slightly nauseous from doing that. "Fine" he grumbled, letting Jim hold onto him as they walked to the exit. 

"Aw, you guys look like you're going on a date" Pam giggled, seeing the two with their entwined arms. 

"Shut it" Dwight stated, hoping that he was giving her his most menacing look. Jim jokingly glared at Pam over Dwight's shoulder, Pam giving him a bright grin in return. 

"Here, watch your head" Jim said, cupping the back of Dwight's head as he ducked down and got into Jim's car. 

Once Dwight was seated, Jim was about to shut the door when he felt a hand on his. "Thanks for doing this, Jim" Dwight said, staring straight ahead. 

"No problem Dwight" Jim said, a small smile on his face as he walked over to the drivers side, after shutting the door for Dwight. 

"Hey you wanna share an ice-cream?" Jim asked, looking over at Dwight. Dwight's head was tilted back and his eyes kept fluttering shut. 

"Sure" Dwight mumbled, shutting his eyes from the bright lights from the other cars that were making his head hurt. 

Jim pulled into an ice-cream place, ordering a large for them to share. He nudged Dwight slightly when their order arrived. 

Dwight tiredly opened his eyes, opening his mouth as an indication for Jim to feed him the ice-cream. 

Jim looked at Dwight in surprise, but happily fed Dwight. He turned his body so that he could face Dwight easily and feed him periodically. 

"Thanks" Dwight said, giving Jim a small smile as he lay his head back against the seat. 

Jim pulled into Schrute Farm's, the headlights showcasing the expanse of the large farm. "Alright we're here" Jim said, looking over at Dwight. 

"Carry me" Dwight grumbled, sprawling his limbs more so that he could convince Jim to carry him. 

Jim gave a disgruntled look to the camera as he got out of the car. "Dwight, there's no way I can carry you, here I'll support you and you put your arm around me" Jim offered, maneuvering Dwight to get up. 

The two slowly made their way to the house, Dwight stumbling from the alcohol and Jim, from how heavily Dwight was leaning on him. 

"Alright, here you go" Jim said. His goal was to have Dwight lay onto the couch, but instead he was pulled in by Dwight, forced to stick his hand out and catch himself so that he didn't crush the other man. 

"Dwight" Jim scolded, attempting to get up, but he was pulled by the shirt and forced to fall over Dwight. 

"Jim" Dwight said breathlessly, looking up at Jim, in a way he had never looked at Jim before. Jim looked back at Dwight, his lips parted as he noticed how Dwight's eyes were flicking from his eyes to his lips. 

"You should probably sleep off your hangover" Jim awkwardly said, breaking the staring contest they were in. 

"Yeah" Dwight replied, his voice a little hazy as he continued to look at Jim. Jim nodded, shifting them so that not all of his weight was on top of Dwight. 

Jim lay his left arm on top of Dwight's shoulder and the other around his middle. Dwight placed his hand over Jim's arm that was around his middle. 

Jim's eyes widened, a little chuckle leaving his mouth. "You need to sleep" Jim reminded Dwight, brushing a stray piece of hair from Dwight's forehead. 

"Fine" Dwight mumbled, not letting go of Jim's arm. 

Dwight fell asleep with the comforting weight of Jim's body on his. 

"I was not that drunk" was the first words out of Dwight's mouth when he walked into the kitchen to see Jim cooking. 

He had been disappointed to not feel Jim near him when he woke up, but a headache and sudden hunger led him to the kitchen to the sight and smell of Jim cooking. 

"You were very drunk Dwight" Jim replied, placing the eggs into a plate.

"You have to kiss me" Dwight said, stopping Jim from grabbing the toast. Jim raised an eyebrow in surprise and looked at Dwight. 

"Why's that" he asked. "We were going to kiss last night" Dwight said, his thoughts scattered, but he remembered the feeling he felt looking at Jim last night. 

"Were we?" Jim asked with a teasing grin. "You are still annoying, no matter how much I want to kiss you" Dwight grumbled, his lips hovering over Jim's. 

"You have to be nice if you want to kiss me" Jim said, his smile widening at Dwight. 

"Shut up" Dwight said, before finally kissing Jim. Jim grinned into the kiss, cupping Dwight's cheek as he kissed him back. 

"Maybe we should get you drunk more often" Jim said against Dwight's lips. "You're an imbecile" Dwight muttered, muting Jim with a kiss.


	3. Lady and the Tramp Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight and Jim, eating spaghetti together and one of their strands is connected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Samjax, who has been incredibly sweet and patient for waiting for me to complete one of their prompt request. I will be working on the other ones, thank you for being so great!

"What are you eating idiot" Dwight asked, setting his own lunch onto the table and sitting himself down across from Jim. 

"Spaghetti" Jim said, sipping on his drink as he looked at Dwight. Dwight gave a grimace and started pulling out his own lunch out of it's containers. 

"Not a fan of spaghetti, Dwight?" Jim asked, a small smile on his face as he spun the long strands of pasta on his fork. 

"Never had it" Dwight grumbled, taking a large bite out of his sandwich. To Dwight's surprise, Jim asked him if he wanted to share with Dwight. 

"I'm almost full anyway, share with me" Jim offered, a somber look on his face as he looked at Dwight. Dwight wanted to reject Jim's offer, he had perfectly good food right in front of him, but he was curious. 

"Fine" he said, not thanking Jim yet, he would have to try the food first. 

Jim moved a bit, allowing Dwight to fit next to him with his chair, their elbows bumping against one of another and making Dwight grunt in annoyance each time. 

Dwight took his first bite of the spaghetti, a frown on his face as he ate. He finished chewing and then nodded, "it's adequate" he told Jim. 

Jim smile and nodded, he assumed this would be as close to a compliment that Dwight could give. 

They continued eating in a relative silence. The occasional "sorry" if they bumped their shoulders too hard against one another. 

Dwight and Jim, both took a bite at the same time, both their eyes widening as they realized that their spaghetti strand was connect. Jim was the first to say anything, he smiled and said "it's like lady and the tramp."

"Whats that?" Dwight asked, his brows furrowed as he looked up and down between the strand of spaghetti and Jim's face. 

"They eat spaghetti and they get the same strand of spaghetti and then they kiss and that's like a tradition for people to do the same" Jim said, a slight grin on his face. 

"Thats disgusting" Dwight said unsurprisingly. 

"It's the rules when this happens," Jim said with a small smile he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on Dwight's lips. 

Just as soon as his lips were on Dwight, they were suddenly gone, leaving Dwight confused as he sat in his seat, watching Jim pull back and cut the connection of their spaghetti strand. 

Dwight was still in a state of shock as Jim began to pack up his lunch. Normal, as if he hadn't just kissed Dwight and left Dwight with his lips burning and missing the feeling of Jim's lips.

"Dwight you coming? Michael wanted us all for a meeting at one" Jim told Dwight, tapping the table to alert Dwight. 

"Yeah I'm coming" Dwight said, staring dreamily into the air as Jim walked out. He stumbled out of his chair, feeling like he had no control over his bearings. 

He looked at Jim, as he sat in the conference room, joking around with Kevin and sitting relaxed in his chair, while Dwight was stiff as cardboard as he tried to focus on Michael's words and not on the sweet feeling of Jim's lips, of Jim's gentle persona as they ate and shared lunch together. 

Dwight felt like he was having a major crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to split this up, so this is kind of them being "enemies" and this happening and next I want to write about it happening when they're actually dating


	4. Lady and the Tramp Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lady and the Tramp version for Jim and Dwight, if they were dating

"This place is disgustingly romantic" Dwight said with a wince, straightening his collar as he and Jim were led by the hostess to their table. 

"Shh, you'll like it" Jim answered, throwing a bright grin over his shoulder to Dwight and giving their interlaced hands a light squeeze. 

Dwight rolled his eyes, but gave a small smile back to Jim, tracing his thumb over Jim's palm. The two were seated in a slightly secluded booth, that allowed them to see the open floor plan of the restaurant. 

"Your waiter will be with you soon" the hostess said, leaving the two to settle into the booth and take their heavy coats off. 

The lights were dim, candles gracing their table to offer light. "I can't see a thing" Jim laughed, as he playfully squinted at the menu. Dwight was in a similar predicament, laughing at his boyfriends faces he made as he read the Italian named dishes. 

"Okay finally a dish I can recognize, spaghetti and meatballs" Jim said, nudging Dwight's shoulder. Dwight nudged Jim softly back, placing his head on Jim's shoulder and looking over his shoulder to see where Jim was pointing. 

"Want to just share" Dwight asked, pressing a small kiss on the point of Jim's shoulder. "Sure" Jim replied, smiling down at Dwight's resting head and pressing a kiss on top of it. Dwight looked up with a smile, the two staring into each other's eyes as they shared a private moment together. 

Dwight settled back onto Jim's shoulder, rubbing his cheek against the soft fabric of Jim's sweater. 

Dwight looked up when the waiter announced their presence, asking them what their drinks were and if they were ready to order. 

"Yeah, can we please share a spaghetti and meatballs?" Jim asked, "of course" the waiter replied, telling them that their meal would be out shortly. 

This time it was Jim who rested his head on the other's shoulder, Dwight ruffling Jim's hair as they waited for their meal. They idly talked about their days, what clients had annoyed them the most, and what ridiculous thing Michael had made them do. 

Eventually their food came out, the two excitedly looking at the exquisite food in front of them. The two dug into the food, enjoying the rich tomato sauce and the fresh pasta. 

Without realizing it the two had twirled the same strand of spaghetti onto their forks, the spaghetti connecting them as they stared at each other with grins. 

"Did you plan this?" Dwight asked, with squinted eyes. Jim chuckled, "I'm not that good at pranks Dwight, I can't time us going for the same strand of spaghetti" Jim said, grinning around the spaghetti still in his mouth. 

"This is truly disgustingly romantic" Dwight said, a light blush on his face as he looked at Jim. Jim laughed and nodded, "I might have to agree with you on that Dwight" Jim replied. 

"Obviously we have to share a kiss now" Jim added, displaying an innocent expression on his face. Dwight huffed and rolled his eyes, "fine" he said, but smile nonetheless as they met in the middle and shared a kiss, the two of them laughing more then kissing as the spaghetti broke off. 

"Dammit, you got the longer strand" Dwight complained. Jim stared lovingly at Dwight and smiled at him, "sucks to suck, I guess" he told Dwight. Dwight huffed again, "grow up" he said, nudging Jim's shoulder. 

Jim laughed and nudged Dwight back, "I don't think I will" he said with a bright grin. "Imbecile" Dwight muttered, capturing Jim's lips into a languid kiss.


	5. Personality Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Dwight switch personalities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the amazing Samjax, thanks for the amazing request, hope you enjoy this!

"Hey Pam, how are you?" Dwight asked, tapping the reception desk and grinning at her. Pam gave Dwight a weird look, confused as to why Dwight was being polite to her. 

"Dwight, do you have a concussion again?" she worriedly asked. "No, Pam what?" Dwight asked, his facial expression one of shock and confusion. 

Pam continued to look at Dwight weird, her face brightening when she saw Jim enter the office. A solemn look was on his face as he set his coat on the rack, his posture rigid as he gave only a firm nod to Pam and then stomped to his desk. 

Pam gave an equally confused look to Jim, as she had to Dwight. "Wonder what's up his butt" Dwight said, grinning at Pam as he said this. 

Pam was officially confused and worried for her two friends. They both were acting so strange. 

"Is that a tuna sandwich, Dwight?" Andy asked, frowning at the sandwich Dwight was politely eating, compared to his usual shoving of food into his mouth. 

"Yeah, I always have a tuna sandwich" Dwight said, his eyebrows drawn as he looked over at Andy. 

"I thought that was tuna's thing" Andy questioned, looking over at Jim, who had hesitantly sat down with all of them in the break room. 

"No, I always deer or some type of meat for lunch" Jim said in a clipped tone, barely looking up from his sandwich as he aggressively ate it. 

"Uh no tunes, I think you have that wrong" Andy replied. 

"You're wrong and an idiot" Jim told Andy with a straight face. 

"Okay big tuna is being really weird today" Andy said with a concerned expression on his face to the camera. 

Jim walked into Michael's office, shutting the door harshly behind him. 

"Hey Jimbo" Michael said, looking up. "Did I forget a meeting with you?" Michael asked, his brows furrowed as he looked at Jim sitting down in the chair. 

"No, I just came in here to spend time with you, because you are my friend" Jim formerly replied, pulling out a notepad from his pocket and beginning to write everything down. 

"Whaaaattttt?" Michael asked, his eyes wide in happiness as his mouth open and closed during his talking head. 

"Oh right" Michael said, playing along and acting like his biggest dream did not just come true. 

"Michael, you need to stop saving all of your passwords to the computer. It can read them and steal your identity" Jim scolded, as he scrolled through Michael's computer. 

Michael nodded and sighed. After an hour of Jim being all in his space, Michael was ready for Jim to leave. 

"Hey Kelly, how are you" Dwight cheerfully asked Kelly, stirring his coffee as he looked at her. 

"Hey Dwight" Kelly skeptically replied. "How's everything going with you?" Dwight asked, a smile on his face as he gave her his full attention. 

Kelly ignored her skepticalness and began to talk about her and Ryan, and the latest celebrity gossip, as Dwight drank his coffee and nodded along. 

"Dwight's been super nice today, it's great" Kelly said happily to the camera. 

"So you and I can split commission 50/50" Dwight pleasantly said to Phyllis. Phyllis raised her brows, "not 60/40 as you normally do" she asked. 

"Oh Phyl" Dwight said laughing, "of course it's going to be 50/50 that's fair" Dwight said, smiling brightly at her. 

"Dwight let me split our commission evenly for the first time ever" Phyllis said with a bright smile, "I like this new Dwight."

"Keep your stuff on your side idiot" Jim said, shoving Dwight's papers off of his desk and pushing it to Dwight's. 

"It's not that big of a deal Jim" Dwight replied, barely glancing up as Jim made a fit about his stuff slightly touching Jim's desk. 

"Yes it is. How hard can it be. Look. At. This. Border." Jim demanded. Dwight rolled his eyes and sighed, "I can't wait to go home" he mumbled under his breath. 

"What was that?" Jim haughtily asked. "Nothing" Dwight sighed, rolling his eyes again. 

"Are you not going to tell me?" Jim demanded. "No" Dwight mockingly replied. 

"Michael!" Jim yelled, storming to Michael's office.


	6. Dwight stubs his toe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight stubs his toe and obviously it was Jim's fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the user ?, who requested Dwight stubbing his toe and saying "Dammit Jim." Absolutely loved this prompt, thank you!!

"Dammit Jim" Dwight yelped, frowning at Jim and giving him the dirtiest look he could muster. 

"What?" Jim asks, his eyes widening as he looked up at Dwight from his desk. 

"I stubbed my toe" Dwight grumbled, continuing his glare at Jim.

Jim looked at Dwight incredulously, "how does that warrant a dammit Jim?" Jim asked, raising his brow at his boyfriend. 

Dwight squinted at Jim and furrowed his brows, "it's always you" he complained. 

Jim looked mischievously at Dwight and tapped his pencil on his desk. "Well this was not me, but now I know I need to raise the bar with my pranks" he told Dwight lovingly. 

Dwight grunted and threw himself into his chair, "I hate you" he mumbled. 

"Aw I love you too" Jim responded. "Do you hear what I am saying?" Dwight asked. 

"Yes, you were telling me how much you love me" Jim replied. "No, idiot I said I hate you."

"Love" Jim said in a singsong voice, "no" Dwight argued, but his eyes gazed over at Jim, his face softening when he looked into the smiling face of his boyfriend, his eyes lit up as he looked at Dwight. 

"Absolute hate for you" Dwight said with a soft smile. "Mhm" Jim replied, smiling once more at Dwight, before turning back to his work. 

"What's this for?" Dwight asked, looking down at the slightly misshapen cut out heart on his desk. 

"For your stubbed toe" Jim replied, grinning at Dwight. "This won't help my toe" Dwight replied, smiling down at the paper heart he held in his hand. 

Jim pretended to not notice how Dwight put the heart on his computer and how it stayed there everyday.


	7. King of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Dwight join Andy on his boat to the Caribbean and they do the "king of the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Samjax for requesting the prompt of -- Jim and Dwight joining Andy on his boat to the Caribbean and they do the "king of the world" bit like in Titanic. So much fun to write and such a cute request!

"Lets go" Jim says, a bright, unfiltered grin on his face as he looks at Dwight, the sun illuminating his face. 

Dwight turns to Jim and gives him a weird look. "What, no way" Dwight responds, looking at Jim in surprise. 

Dwight's face softens as he continues to look at Jim, "we can't just leave our jobs and go to the Caribbean, with Andy of all people!" Dwight argues, hoping that his message is getting through Jim's mind. 

Jim looks at Dwight, his face determined. He was sure he wanted this, wanted this with Dwight, time to themselves without the pressures of work and life. 

Dwight's face suddenly changed from serious to a slow, reluctant smile. "Fine" he says. Jim looks at him caught off guard, "what, for real?" Jim asks, a full smile reaching his face. 

"Of course, idiot. Let's do it" Dwight says, more determined this time. "God I love you" Jim says with a bright grin, throwing his arms around Dwight and pulling him close to him. 

Dwight pressed a kiss into Jim's soft hair as he held onto him. 

"Tuna, Dwight, yes or no?" Andy asked them, breaking their moment. "We're coming!" Jim happily told him, his arms over Dwight's shoulder. 

Andy smiled brightly at them, pumping his fist in the air when he heard Jim and Dwight were coming with him, along with his brother. 

"Remember when we all went on the Booze Cruise?" Jim asked Dwight, both of them standing on the deck and leaning against the railing. The sun was setting, the ocean reflecting the sky's beautiful colors. 

"Yes" Dwight replied to Jim, glancing over at him. Jim's eyes glistened as he looked back at Dwight. Dwight reached forward and placed a small kiss on Jim's lips. 

The two stayed there for a while, languidly sharing kisses and watching the sun as it set. 

Jim moved so that he was standing behind Dwight, his chin resting on Dwight's shoulder as they looked on. 

Jim traced his hands on Dwight's shoulder, moving them so that both their arms were spread wide, as if they were welcoming the ocean. 

"It's like Titanic" Dwight tells him, glancing back. "We have to yell 'I am the king of the world'" Jim said, grinning into Dwight's neck. 

"Of course we do" Dwight responded, "ready?" Dwight asked, "ready" Jim responded. 

They yelled into the setting sky, their voices over shadowed by the sound of Andy and his brother yelling "I am the king of the world as well." 

"We have two weeks to get it right" Jim said, grinning at Dwight.


	8. Michael Overhears (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael overhears Jim and Dwight having sex in the utility closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Trees for this awesome request. Hope you enjoy it!

"Shit Dwight" Jim groaned, gripping onto Dwight's back as the other man dragged his cock against his prostate. 

"Yeah? That good?" Dwight asked in a proud tone, pulling Jim closer to his body as he continued to rock into the other man. 

"Mhm" Jim moaned, biting down on Dwight's shoulder so he could try and conceal some of his noises. 

Dwight beckoned Jim's face away from his shoulder, making Jim look at him and moan unabashedly as he was fucked by Dwight. 

Dwight knew he should have made Jim quiet down, they were in the utility closet after all, but seeing Jim's flushed cheeks and his mouth parted as he was speared by Dwight's fat cock, did more to Dwight's ego then any amount of sales ever could. 

Michael frowned as he walked by the utility closet. He heard heavy groans and the sound of a shelf being rocked repeatedly into the wall. 

Michael placed his ear over the door, hearing the faint voices of Jim and Dwight. "What the hell?" Michael wondered, stepping away from the door and walking back to the office. 

"Jim, Dwight, come into my office" Michael requested, turning back around to his desk. 

Jim and Dwight glanced at each other, unsure why they both were being requested into Michael's office. 

"Shut the door" Michael said to Dwight, watching as Jim settled into the chair across from him. 

"I was taking one of my walks I take at the beginning and end of every hour, when I heard you guys in the closet groaning. You guys were in there for almost twenty minutes" Michael said to them, his brows furrowed as he looked at the two. 

Jim nervously shifted in his chair, briefly looking over at Dwight. Dwight's posture was stiff, his body on the edge, as if he was ready to attack. 

"We were... ah.... we" Jim started, glancing between Michael and Dwight with panic in his eyes. "We were wrestling" Dwight said, staring at Jim as he told the lie. 

"Yes, wrestling" Jim said nodding, folding his hands over his lap. "That's interesting" Michael said, surprise clear on his face.

"Who was winning?" he asked, suddenly excited. "Me, of course" Dwight answered quickly, proudly tilting his chin upward. 

"I wouldn't say that's true" Jim said with a frown, raising his brow at Dwight. "I'd be happy to remind you Jim" Dwight responded, a cocky look on his face. 

Jim raised his brows in a challenge, Michael completely oblivious to the exchange going on between his two best salesmen. 

"You really still think that you're the one winning... wrestling?" Jim asked, dragging his tongue from Dwight's ear to his jaw. 

"Yes" Dwight grunted, biting his lip harshly as the grip on his hips tightened, Jim harshly thrusting, but angling his hips so that he would miss Dwight's prostate each time. 

After many minutes of Jim just taking pleasure from Dwight, using the other man as Dwight was left with being filled up and surrounded by Jim, but unable to heighten his pleasure to where he wanted it to be. 

"Jim, please" Dwight begged, his voice quiet as he turned his head around to look at Jim. Jim smiled, his face confident as he looked at how Dwight was falling apart, the only thing left in him was to beg. 

"Admit I am the one winning" Jim asked, predatorily as he ran his fingers over Dwight's hips. Dwight paused, the words unable to leave his mouth. 

He had little pride left though, he was thoroughly fucked, his neck and back littered in bites, his rim red and slightly puffy from Jim's harsh thrusts. 

He felt throughly owned by Jim, so he succumbed, mumbling a "you win." 

Jim wanted to make him repeat it, but Dwight had been so good for him. "That's all you had to say" Jim said into Dwight's hair, pressing a kiss onto his head before pulling back and thrusting into Dwight, his cock deliciously dragging against Dwight's prostate. 

"I love you idiot" Dwight said as they cleaned up, Jim reaching forward to button Dwight's shirt. 

"Love you too Dwight" Jim responded, pecking Dwight's red lips. 

"Who won today?" Michael asked, his eyes glistening in excitement. Dwight went to say Jim, but Jim spoke before him. Dwight had submitted enough to him today, Jim would take this one. "Dwight" he said smiling over at the other man. 

Dwight smiled back, placing his hand on Jim's shoulder and letting it linger.


	9. Anonymous Chatting Site

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight and Jim communicate over an anonymous chatting site and don't know that they are talking to each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for TheBeeWithAOldSoul who gave me the prompt of Dwight Jim meeting in a anonymous chatting site without knowing who was who. Sorry it took so long, but I hope it was worth the wait and you all enjoy it!

Jim inconspicuously looked around the office, head tilted back. It was the time of day where things were slow and quite. Michael had already held his conference meetings, Jim had done his prank of the day, someone had spilt coffee all over their desk, and now everyone was doing busy work, the only sound was the occasional phone call and the insistent clicking of keyboards.

Jim sighed and glanced up at Pam, debating whether he should go to her, but she was busy on a drawing so Jim left her alone. He glanced at Dwight, thinking of a way to bother him, but he didn't want to ruin the peace of the office, so he turned to his computer glancing at the chatting site Ryan had downloaded on his computer when he had sat at Jim's desk. 

Jim contemplated whether using something Ryan thought was worth downloading would be a good choice, but with one more glance around the office he decided why not? 

Jim entered the website, noticing how all the icons were anonymous, the only thing hinting at the people you chatted with was a small bio. His cursor traced the different options, reading the bios people put. Jim immediately chuckled when he saw one that said: "Male. Caucasian. Farmer." It reminded him so much of Dwight, so he clicked on it, ready to see what this caucasian, male farmer had to offer. 

Jim: Hi

Anonymous: Hello

Jim: How are you?

Anonymous: Always one hundred percent

Jim laughed out loud, a couple of his co-workers glancing at him. This was such a Dwight like response. 

By the end of the day, Jim had learned that the man owned a decently sized farm, liked cars, and cooking. He was different from Jim in almost every aspect, he didn't respond to Jim's jokes and was concise in his responses, but he intrigued Jim and was honest in telling Jim that he enjoyed chatting with him. 

Dwight hurriedly typed on his computer, submitting orders and glancing at the new products corporate wanted them to pitch. He was the most productive when the office was like this; quiet. No distractions. 

His brow furrowed as he glanced at the message icon that appeared on his screen. He had downloaded the chatting site a while back after falling out with Angela, but had yet to fully use it. He read the persons profile. "I love biking, nature, and chilling at home" the bio read. 

He liked two of those things, so he decided why not and responded with a hello. The conversation was dull, the person ruining the conversation with little jokes, but Dwight supposed it was alright. They both appreciated nature and the person was impressed by the fact that Dwight ran a farm essentially by himself. He came to even smiling at a couple of the jokes by the end of the work day. 

Dwight: I am leaving work now, but I enjoyed talking with you

Anonymous: I enjoyed it too, I'll talk with you tomorrow? 

Dwight: That would be adequate 

They talked everyday, little conversations about what they were doing that day, what they had ate for lunch, even what their favorite colors were. Dwight even eventually agreed to download the app on his phone.

Jim: Do you have any favorite shows?

Anonymous: I love Battlestar Galactica

Jim: No way, my co-worker is obsessed with that show

Anonymous: He must have good taste then 

Jim: His favorite food is beet, so yeah no

Anonymous: Nothing wrong with beets

Jim: Yikes, I have to disagree with that 

It was little details like both Jim and Dwight noticing how the other was always smiling at their computer or their phone. "What are you smiling at idiot?" Dwight asked, squinting his eyes at Jim. "You" Jim responded, rolling his eyes at the camera. "Yeah right" Dwight replied. "Yikes, that's the only response you have for me Dwight?" Jim cheekily questioned. Dwight froze, giving Jim a weird look. It reminded Dwight of how his 'friend' said yikes. He suddenly felt lighter thinking about the mystery person, his annoyance at Jim gone.

Dwight: I have an absolutely idiotic co-worker

Anonymous: Oh no, never fun

Dwight: Yeah tell me about it. He's an idiot and so are most of the people who work with me

Anonymous: Is idiot your favorite insult

Dwight: No, idiot

Dwight: It's quick, easy, also you're not an idiot

Anonymous: haha thank you, it means a lot coming from you 

Jim looked at his computer, Dwight always called him an idiot too, just another similarity between these two men. Of course Jim found someone who was like Dwight, but at least this guy enjoyed Jim. 

They walked out of the sales call, jubilant after securing a big client. They had gotten a cab since it was so close to Dunder Mifflin, "give me your phone, I'll call the cab" Dwight impatiently asked Jim. "Or I could use my own phone and call them" Jim replied. "You'll mess it up, idiot. Let me have it" Dwight responded. Jim gave in, he didn't want to ruin his happy mood by having a stupid fight with Dwight. 

"Here" Jim said, walking away from Dwight. Dwight glanced at the phone, searching for the phone app when he saw the anonymous chatting site he also used on Jim's phone. "Weird" Dwight thought, Jim had never mentioned using it before. He hurriedly dialed the phone, not wanting Jim to become suspicious of Dwight. 

Dwight was a detective after all. He catalogued and noticed things about people, so he started to pay more attention to Jim and the anonymous user he had spent so much time getting to know and like. 

Anonymous: I'm heading out for work, talk to you when I get home

Dwight: Sounds good to me

Dwight's brows furrowed and his stomach lurched when he saw Jim get up from his desk and throw his messenger bag over his shoulder at the same time that Dwight had sent the message and it showed that it had been read. 

It couldn't be though, right? Just a coincidence Dwight forced himself to believe. The longer Dwight investigated the more he realized this was probably not a coincidence but a nightmare. 

Jim and the anonymous person always used the words "yikes", "oops" in every sentence, they had similar interests. Dwight knew it was wrong, an invasion of privacy but he had to check Jim's computer. 

Dwight's shaking fingers hovered over the app, taking a deep breath he clicked on it. His suspicious were confirmed. Jim was the anonymous person he had been chatting with for the last six months. 

"Dwight, what are you doing on my computer?" Jim asked. Dwight had been so paralyzed with shock he hadn't even heard Jim's footsteps. Dwight looked up at Jim, his eyes wide and face full of worry. 

Jim's anger went away when he saw the look on Dwight's face. "Dwight, what's wrong?" Jim asked, moving closer to Dwight to make sure he was okay.

"You and I have been talking with each other for six months" Dwight whispered. Jim gave Dwight a weird look, "yeah buddy, we're co-workers" Jim responded. "No, Jim" Dwight responded, turning his body so that Jim could see the computer screen. "What are you do-" Jim began to ask, his anger returning, but Dwight stopped him. 

"I'm the person you have been talking to this whole time" Dwight said cutting Jim off. Jim looked at Dwight disbelievingly. He shook his head as he looked at Dwight with furrowed brows. "No, no" Jim kept saying, but even as he said it he knew it was fruitless. The person he had slowly been falling for this whole time was Dwight. 

"I know" Dwight replied, equally dejected as Jim was.

"Hey" Jim greeted, entering the empty break room that was solely occupied by Dwight. Dwight grunted in response. Jim sighed and sat himself down across from Dwight. "We bonded so well on while texting, but when we're together we're so bad together" Jim said to Dwight, lightly chuckling at the absurdity of their situation. 

"Maybe we should just text everything to each other" Dwight replied, picking at the soda can he was drinking from. Jim chuckled, "yeah we could do that" Jim answered back, smiling as he leaned back in his chair and looked at Dwight. 

Dwight was one of the strongest presences in Jim's life. He was loud and argumentative, but he also was one of the people Jim could rely on. One of the people who Jim actually put an effort with. "Would it really be so bad if we just pretended we didn't have years of a bad relationship and instead kept talking with each other on an anonymous chatting site?" Jim asked. 

Dwight looked up at him, his top lip quirked into a smile. "I don't think that would be the worst thing" he replied. Jim smiled at him, suddenly feeling shy under Dwight's intense gaze. 

"Yeah so Dwight and I, went on out eighth date last night and it was really good" Jim told the cameras, smiling at Dwight who was sitting beside him. 

"It was adequate" Dwight responded. Jim laughed and rolled his eyes at Dwight. "I saw that" Dwight quipped. "Saw what?" Jim asked innocently. "You rolling your eyes" Dwight responded. "I would never roll my eyes at someone as important as you Dwight K. Schrute." "You're mocking me Jim" Dwight replied. "Never" Jim quipped back, laughing into Dwight's mouth as he was kissed and effectively silent for the time being.


	10. Guessing Dwight's Password

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight's gone for the day and Phyllis's needs access to his computer. The entire office attempts to figure out Dwight's password and it's more obvious then they think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to TheBeeWithAOldSoul for this prompt! I loved writing it and I loved the idea!

"Does anyone besides Dwight have information on the Carbondale client that just called?" Phyllis asked, sweeping her eyes around the room. 

Various "no's" and shaking heads were seen, causing Phyllis to sigh. "Hey Jim, I need your help getting into Dwight's computer so I can get more info on the client" Phyllis asked. "Sure Phyll" Jim happily replied, moving his chair over to Dwight's desk where Phyllis now sat. 

"Okay so it says" Phyllis said squinting at the screen and pushing her glasses closer to her face. "It's password protected" Jim concluded for her. "We can try our standard passwords" Jim tried, noting how most of the office had huddled around Dwight's desk. 

"Of course" Jim said, frowning at the computer as it rejected all of his attempts. "Dwight would never use the standard passwords" Oscar unhelpfully said to them. "Right, so does anyone have any idea what password Dwight would use?" Stanley asked, looking to all his co-workers. 

"It's three letters" Ryan told them. "Okay what's a three letter word?" Kevin asked, tongue sitting out as he focused on the task at hand. 

"Try cat" Angela offered, peering over Jim's head to see as he typed the letters in. "Nope" Jim said, Angela hummed and said "he never liked cats, which is a shame for him" to whoever was listening. 

"Try mat" Kevin said, smiling widely at them. Erin, Kelly, Ryan, and Creed then proceeded to give every word they could think of that rhymed with cat, leaving Jim to sigh heavily each time he attempted to sign into Dwight's computer. 

"Okay maybe let's get away from words that end in 'at'" Jim said, interrupting his friends from continuing to make up words. 

"Oh Jim, look it's giving us a clue!" Pam said, pointing to the computer screen. "A three letter word beginning with J?" Jim questioned, looking around the group of people to see if anyone had any ideas. 

"Jat" Kevin said, "jat is not a word Kev" Darryl told him, patting Kevin on the shoulder when he outwardly sighed. "I give up" Kevin said, throwing himself onto his chair. 

"Try Jay, like Jay-Z" Kelly excitedly said, going into a tirade about Jay-Z and Beyonce as Jim typed in the words. "No" Jim said, giving a dejected look to Phyllis. 

"Try Jim, we all know Dwight's a secret romantic" Pam told Jim. Jim laughed, "no way would Dwight use me as his password he doesn't love me that much" Jim said, his laughter growing. "Try it!" Pam said, pushing Jim's shoulder lightly to make him type the password in. 

"Okay, okay" Jim chucked, typing in his name. Jim stared blankly at the computer screen, before his face turned pink and his eyes widened. "So I guess I was wrong" he said, looking the computer screen that was now fully operational.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of requests to fill, so for now I will be closing requests until I am able to finish all the other ones. Thank you all for your amazing ideas!


	11. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim gets Dwight for Secret Santa. Will he go with a prank or a sweet gift?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Office fan, thank you for the prompt. I changed it a bit, but I loved writing this!

"This might be the best Christmas of my life" Jim happily told the camera, smirking at it as he talked. "I got tickets to the Seventy-Sixers game on Christmas Day, I am getting to see my niece after a month, AND I got Dwight as my secret santa. So yeah I'd say I am having the best Christmas ever." 

Jim's mood was elated, he whistled to himself as he walked around the office, gave smiles to everyone, and was more optimistic about work then Pam had ever seen him. "What's going on?" she asked during lunch, looking at him curiously as she sipped on her tea. 

"You won't believe who I got for secret santa" he said with a bright grin. "Ugh, don't remind me. I got Angela and the thought of searching for cat paraphernalia is already freaking me out" she said with a big sigh. 

Jim gave her a sympathetic smile, offering to go to shopping with her. "Ha, yeah I'm going to need all the support I can get" she said, smiling at him. "So tell me why you, Jim Halpert are so happy and who you got" she said, her happiness returning as she saw how elated Jim was. 

"Well, I got Dwight. I finally got him after all these years!" Jim excitedly told Pam. "Oh yay!" Pam said, eyes lighting up as she looked at him. "What are you going to get?" she conspiratorially asked. 

"Obviously I need to do a big prank" he happily told her. "Obviously" she replied, but then her feathers twisted downward. "What's wrong?" Jim asked worriedly. "He's been really down though, he barely even fights with you" she told him. "Maybe a prank isn't the best idea" she added. 

Jim looked at Pam in shock. "Of course it's the best idea" he rebuked, not ready to give up on his hopes and dreams of pranking Dwight for Christmas. "Jim, think about" she said, patting his hand. 

Jim sighed and nodded. He wanted to prank Dwight, but if Pam was having doubts about it, then maybe he should take a step back. He looked up at Dwight later on, glumly sitting at his desk. His eyes were barely focused on his screen, his brows furrowed. Jim noticed how Dwight's face seemed to remain in a frown most times, his eyes tired and sad. 

Jim sighed again, this time to himself. Maybe he wouldn't prank Dwight?

It was time for the Christmas Party, everyone gathered around and excited for the exchange of gifts during secret santa. 

Angela happily nodded at Pam, thanking her for the cat figurine Pam had gifted her. Pam nodded back, smiling at Jim and wiping a fake bead of sweat from her forehead. 

"Okay Dwight, it is your turn" Michael said, shifting himself in his chair so he could look at Dwight as he unwrapped his gift. Dwight's eyes widened as he looked at his present. 

"Did you do this Jim?" Dwight asked, looking up at Jim. Jim slowly nodded, hopeful that Dwight liked his gift. Dwight nodded and gave Jim a watery smile. "Thank you" he said, clutching the gift close to his chest. "Okay then" Michael said, "Meredith, you're next" he said. 

Jim felt a tap on his shoulder later on as he took a cookie from the table and began to eat it. Jim turned around and smiled as he saw who it was. "Hey Dwight" he said, tipping his cookie towards Dwight. 

"Jim, I wanted to say thank you again. I really liked the gift, even though you were mocking me when you had said those words before" Dwight said to Jim. Jim smiled at Dwight, "no problem. I'm glad you like it" he said with a happy smile. 

Dwight nodded once more, a shy smile on his face as he looked up at Jim once more and gave him a smile. 

Jim smiled to himself when he returned from their winter break, smiling at how Dwight had placed the cup that Jim had gotten for him, saying 'Bears, Beets, Battlestar Galactica.'


	12. Jim Has A Terrible Baby Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's ex, Danny Cordray, who he shares a child with gives him trouble when Jim begins to date Dwight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for SoftIceCream, who gave me the prompt of Jim having a child with some other guy who doesn’t treat him right/is a shitty baby daddy and Dwight hates him thinking he’d be a better step parent. He finally manages to convince Jim on a date but has to bring his toddler along. Said shitty baby daddy is jealous. I’d imagine it’s someone Jim and Dwight encounter often like a warehouse employee, Packer, or Cordray.
> 
> I changed it up a bit, but I hope you enjoy this! Loved the prompt and adore you, you are always so sweet to me and I love your work so much!

"You have a child" Dwight matter of factly stated to Jim, looking at him from his desk. "Yess" Jim replied, his tone questioning as he looked at Dwight.

"Is your son well behaved?" Dwight asked, raising his brow as he looked at Jim. "Yes" Jim replied again, stopping his work so that he could focus his attention fully on Dwight. "That's always a good trait for a son" Dwight told him, tilting his chin up. 

Jim stared blankly at Dwight, unsure where this was going. "I need a child and you are a single parent" Dwight said to him. Jim gave Dwight a startled look, "what are you even talking about?" Jim asked, completely confused as to what Dwight was implying. 

"I would like to raise your child with you" Dwight told him, moving closer to Jim's desk. "Yeah, no. That's worse then Danny taking care of our kid alone" Jim replied, pushing his chair away and walking to Pam. 

Dwight sighed to himself. He had become completely entranced by Jim's child when he had to bring him in because Danny had bailed on taking care of their kid and since then he had been sure that he could take care of Jim's child, better then Danny Cordray ever could. 

"Go on a date with me" Dwight demanded, stopping Jim from leaving the kitchen by standing in front of the door. 

Jim's eyes widened, as he sighed and looked at Dwight. "No. And if you're going to ask someone on a date, don't be rude and demanding" Jim replied to him, turning around and leaving through the annex's exit. 

Dwight sighed. Getting Jim on a date was going to be harder then he thought it would, especially considering how easy it was to get Jim, considering it only took a year for Jim to agree with a baby with Danny even though they had no chemistry. 

"Danny come on. This is the third time this month you've bailed on Sunday dinner" Jim whisper yelled at the phone, sighing angrily as he talked with Danny. Dwight looked up at Jim, giving him a sympathetic look. Jim gave a small smile to Dwight, before turning around in his chair so that he wasn't facing Dwight. 

"Danny bailed on you?" Dwight asked, taking all of his self control to not smirk."Yeah" Jim said, letting out a dejected sigh as he leaned back. "I can come instead" Dwight offered, giving Jim a genuine smile. 

Jim chuckled, "yeah I'm not letting you get me that easily" Jim replied, but his features were softer as he returned to his work. 

"Dwight did you do this?" Jim asked, staring at the bouquet of roses placed on his desk. "What would make you think that?" Dwight asked, a bight smile placed on his face. Jim rolled his eyes and laughed, picking up the card inside one of the roses. 

The card read: 

James Halpert, will you please go out with me? 

Signed,

Dwight Schrute

Jim laughed and looked into Dwight's smug face. "You're really persistent" Jim said, holding the card up. "I think you're cute enough and your child is amazing" Dwight told him, face hesitant as he looked at Jim, hoping that the other man would say yes. 

"Fine, I'll go out with you" Jim said, pretending to be annoyed, but his face boar a smile as he saw Dwight's happy face. 

"Yeah!" Dwight yelled, pumping his fist in the air as Jim accepted his proposal for a date. 

"Okay Danny, I need you to be here exactly at 5:45, I have something important at 6:00" he begged, squeezing his child's hand as he happily blew bubbles at Jim's face. Jim pressed a kiss on his forehead as he played with him, listening to Danny promise that he would be there on time. 

"So what's the important thing you need to go to?" Danny asked, holding their child in his arms as he watched Jim hurriedly tie his tie and straighten one of his fancier suits. "Um, it's a-- it's a date" Jim told him, looking at Danny through the mirror. 

"Oh" Danny said in surprise, a unrecognizable emotion present on his face as he looked at Jim. "Yeah" Jim said with a small smile, ducking his head down to kiss their baby. "Thanks for coming on time, I'll see you both later on" Jim said, waving goodbye to both of them. 

"So you finally got me on a date" Jim said, thanking the waitress who placed bread in front of them. "Yes, I did" Dwight proudly said, smiling at Jim. "This place is nice" Jim noted, looking around. He hadn't been in such a nice place in gods knows how long. Danny never took him out, except for in the beginning of their relationship, and with the baby and Danny's flakiness, Jim never had time to go to fancy restaurants. 

"I'm glad you like it" Dwight said with a smile, reaching his hand forward to place it over Jim's. Jim raised his brows over his water as he looked at Dwight. "You're very sure this will work out" Jim said, smiling at Dwight. "I am" Dwight replied, smiling back at Jim. 

Jim was surprised so far he was having an excellent time, laughing with Dwight, sharing funny stories about their co-workers, so of course his date had to come to a terrible halt. 

"Jim... Dwight?" Danny's voice asked, holding their child in his arms as he stopped in front of Jim and Dwight's table. 

"Danny, what the heck are you doing here?" Jim asked, looking surprised at Danny and apologetically to Dwight.

Danny gave a false, apologetic look to Jim. "I'm sorry but I was called into work, so you're going to have to take the baby" Danny told Jim. 

Jim looked at Danny in surprise, "what?" he started to say, his anger and shock overcoming him and rendering him speechless. "No worries" Dwight said for Jim, placing a reassuring hand on Jim's, hoping that the touch would calm him. 

"Great" Danny sarcastically said, begrudgingly handing the baby to Jim. "Why are you still here?" Jim asked, eyeing a lingering Danny with disgust. "Nothing, guess I'll head out" Danny told Jim. 

"Dwight, I am so sorry about this" Jim said, holding his forehead, but smiling when his baby grabbed onto his wrist and moved his hand. "Jim, don't say sorry. This is great" Dwight honestly told him, smiling to the baby and making faces to make both the baby and Jim laugh. 

"Goodnight Jim, tell your child I said I enjoyed our night together when he wakes up" Dwight told Jim. "I will Dwight, although I'm not sure he'll really understand that since he's two" Jim said with a bright smile to Dwight. 

"No matter" Dwight replied, moving closer to Jim. Jim shyly ducked his head before he looked back at Dwight. "Goodnight Jim" Dwight said, reaching forward to press a soft kiss on Jim's cheek. "Goodnight Dwight" Jim replied, smiling as he watched Dwight pull out, waving to him until he left. 

"So you and Dwight are dating?" Danny asked about a week later. "Kind of yeah, we've been together almost every night this week and our baby loves him, so it's been great" Jim happily told Danny. 

"That's... Jim I don't really think you should be hanging out with Dwight. He's not a good guy" Danny told Jim, a fake sincere look on his face as he talked with Jim. Jim raised a brow to Danny, "I've known Dwight forever and he's been nothing but nice and reliable" Jim argued, defending Dwight. He knew Dwight, yes he was rude and smug, but he also was caring to his co-workers and took better care of Jim's child and him then Danny had in so long. 

"Woah, don't get all defensive" Danny said, putting his hands up. "Danny, I don't think you have any right to say anything about Dwight being a good guy or not. You haven't exactly been a good guy since we've had our child" Jim crossly told him. 

Danny looked at Jim, equally as cross as Jim was. "Dwight will never treat you right and he'll leave you and our kid and then you'll be stuck with me Jim" Danny said to Jim, close to his face. Jim clenched his jaw as he looked down at Danny. 

"I can't believe Danny would say that to you Jim. You deserve the best and so does your child" Dwight said to him, angrily eating his noodles as he defended Jim. "Thanks Dwight" Jim said, smiling happily at Dwight for being so nice to him and taking his side. 

"I can kill him for you if you want me to" Dwight offered. Jim chuckled, "thanks Dwight, but I actually want to spend time with you, preferably not in jail." Dwight laughed and nodded. "Fine, but the offer still stands" he said. "I know" Jim responded, reaching forward to press a kiss on Dwight's lips. Dwight looked at Jim in shock, smiling at him as Jim sat back down. The two talked about random things, Dwight playing with the baby and Jim and him cuddling on the couch as they watched a movie. Dwight placed a kiss on the top of Jim's hair, pulling him closer to him.


	13. Sitting in Front of a Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim stays the night at Dwight's and the two spend a nice moment in front of the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Office fan-- I changed the prompt a bit, because if Jim was fixing his house, Dwight would definitely offer to help.   
> Hope you still enjoy

"My entire family is staying over at my house this weekend" Jim told Dwight. The two were cuddled up in bed, Jim laying on Dwight's chest as Dwight absentmindedly petted Jim's hair. 

"You should come stay here during the night, so you're not sleeping on the floor" Dwight offered, keeping his voice steady so he didn't reveal how excited he was at the prospect of spending a night with Jim. 

"Yeah?" Jim asked, smiling up at Dwight and pressing small kisses on Dwight's jaw. "Yes, of course" Dwight replied, tilting Jim's chin up so he could kiss Jim. 

"Hey Dwight, thanks again" Jim said, setting his overnight bag on the floor as he looked up at Dwight who was wearing a threaded sweater. "You welcome, I have the fire going so we can sit in front of it" Dwight said, beckoning Jim so that they could walk to the fireplace and sit down in the pillows that Dwight had arranged for them. 

"I'll go make hot chocolate" Jim offered, placing a hand on Dwight's shoulder as he got up. Jim moved around the kitchen, gathering the ingredients. Jim noted how the kitchen and Dwight's entire house really was covered in traces of Jim's presence. They had been together for only half a year, but they had settled into a comforting rhythm together, intertwining their lives and possessions together. 

The cold air in the kitchen pressed against Jim's skin as he grabbed the steaming hot chocolate. "Took you long enough" Dwight lightly quipped, giving Jim a smile as he took a sip from his drink. 

Jim lightly chuckled, sitting shoulder to shoulder with Dwight as they sipped their drinks together. Dwight lay his head on Jim's shoulder, nestling his face into Jim's sweater as they enjoyed the warmth from the firelight.


	14. Jealous Jim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim gets jealous. Dwight is amused

"It's not funny" Jim crossly said to Dwight, throwing his jacket over the couch and loosening his tie. 

"I didn't say it was" Dwight responded, picking Jim's jacket up from the couch and setting it on the coat hanger where it belonged. 

"Oh so the smirk on your face wasn't because you found this whole situation funny?" Jim spat at Dwight, pushing past the other man and forcing Dwight to fall back. 

"I think it was funny that you got jealous" Dwight offered, avoiding eye contact with Jim as he said this. "Oh yes, because it's so funny when your stupid friend flirts with you" Jim yelled, jabbing his finger into Dwight's chest for each word he said. 

Dwight lightly grabbed onto Jim's wrist, hoping that Jim wouldn't end up backhanding him. "No, you don't get to touch me" Jim said, snatching his hand away. 

"Trevor, wasn't flirting with me" Dwight attempted to say, but was met with a fierce look of displeasure on Jim's face. "He almost kissed you!" Jim shouted. Dwight sighed and looked down. 

"He was drunk and he probably will apologies tomorrow morning" Dwight said. "Why are you defending him" Jim asked, his face displaying the hurt he felt. "Jim" Dwight whispered, holding Jim's hand, that Jim luckily didn't take away. 

"I'm not. Trevor has never acted like that to me before" Dwight promised. "He kept touching you and saying he 'loved you' and then he tried to kiss you, Dwight!" Jim rebutted. "I know, but I didn't want him to kiss me and say those things" Dwight responded. 

Jim sighed, "I didn't like seeing him do those things to you" Jim admitted, resting his head on Dwight's chest. "I know, and I'm sorry about that" Dwight told him, lacing his fingers through Jim's hair. 

"If he does that again I will punch him" Jim told Dwight, bringing himself up away from Dwight's chest. Dwight chuckled, "I'll let you" Dwight promised, kissing Jim's cheek.


	15. Dwight Wants Jim Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight and Jim had broken up, Jim was engaged to Andy now... sound familiar?   
> Basically what happened with Angela, Dwight, and Andy, but with Jim as Dwight's love interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. I started university, so I probably will only be updating once a week, but it all depends on my schedule and work load. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this!

"Dwight. Dwight, no more" Jim unconvincingly pleaded, hands gripping onto Dwight's jacket as he reciprocated the heady kisses being pressed all over his lips and jaw.

"Come on monkey" Dwight replied, smirking against Jim's lips as he felt the other man rut against him, despite them already having a previous encounter minutes before.

"No, Dwight, I can't" Jim finally pulled away, frantically pressing his hair and starting at his rumpled clothes in contempt. "Jim" Dwight silently grumbled. Frowning as he watched Jim try to erase away the evidence of what they had just done. Had been doing for months.

"This isn't right" Jim muttered, speaking the same words he had often reiterated to Dwight and his own mind, but it was a simple tugging on his lips, broad shoulders keeping him steady, that put those thoughts at bay. His only focus on the man in front of him, enticing him to commit the same sin over and over again, with the same stab of guilt over and over again. 

"I have a fiancé Dwight" Jim said to him, turning around and exiting the warehouse area they inhabited. "I know that" Dwight responded, reaching forward to grasp Jim's shoulder before he could flee and not address their love as he always did. Jim turned back around to look at the man, frowning at the hand that remained on his shoulder. 

"I love you and you love me, leave him" Dwight asked, the same plea he had whispered against Jim's skin as they lay tangled in crisp, white sheets. The same words he yelled at Jim, before being pushed against a wall and fucked until he was boneless. The same words he said calling after Jim, each time he left Dwight, broken and craving. 

"I'm engaged and I like him very much" Jim responded, eyes watering as he lied to the man in front of him, and betrayed the other man he had promised to love. "Andy isn't enough for you Jim" Dwight begged, hoping that he was conveying all the hurt and love he had for Jim when he spoke. 

Saying the words 'I know' and admitting his love bubbled into a desire so fierce that Jim felt his breath catch. He replied with "I'm sorry" instead, letting Dwight go, letting Dwight's expectations fall. 

* * *

"This is insanely awkward you guys, it's kind of the elephant in the room, so I'll just... no one has RSVP'd to Jim and I's wedding yet, and the deadline was yesterday" Andy announced to them, frustration ebbed over his features. Dwight stood in a predatorial stance, arms cocked into a fighting position incase it would be necessary. Jim guiltily looked at Andy and around the office, praying that no one would spill his secret to him. 

"Wait, you still don't know" came Michael's voice, disbelief causing his brows to dip. "No, no, no" Jim said, shoving Michael into his office, to avoid his secret being spilled by the world's worst secret keeper. Andy, watched shocked as his fiancé shoved Michael into the office and shut the blinds. 

"When are you going to tell him?" Michael asked Dwight, staring at him incredulously. Ever since Phyllis had announced to the entire office that Jim was having an affair with Dwight. Michael had felt the secret bubbling inside of him, threatening to spill over as soon as he saw Andy. 

"It can't come from me" Dwight replied sincerely, looking at his co-workers for support. "Then who?" Michael asked. "Jim" they all simultaneously said.

"You know this can't go on" Michael stood in between the two offenders desk, giving Andy a pitying look before he turned back around to look at the two salesmen. The two walked into his office, ignoring Andy's protests at being ignored. 

Jim tried to explain himself, asking for more time and for Michael's secrecy. Michael continued interrupting with unhelpful questions like "is he crazy in bed?" with Dwight's unhelpful answers of "yes, eager and great refractory period."

"Dwight" Jim admonished, glaring at him. Dwight shrugged, a smug expression on his face as he bragged about his conquests. 

"Too late" Michael said, picking up his briefcase, and passing by Jim. "Well, it's not too late" Jim said, voice borderline hysterical as he watched Michael walk out. 

"Michael, once this gets out. I don't know how it's gonna go down" Dwight told him, his expression serious as he looked at Michael and Jim, with sympathy. 

* * *

"Jim, can I talk to you?" Andy asked, his expression not the soft, jokey way it normally was, but serious as he looked at Jim. "Sure" Jim said in an unsure voice, slowly getting up. His eyes met Dwight's briefly, but he ducked down before he could analyze the expression Dwight had. 

"Is it true you're sleeping with Dwight?" Andy asked. This close to his face, Jim could see that Andy's eyes were red rimmed, his brows furrowed as he looked at Jim and so obviously hoped that what Michael had said wasn't true. 

"It is" Jim admitted, letting out a breath of air that had felt trapped inside of his body for so long. Now all that was left was the guilt, a thick feeling that draped over him like a blanket. Scratching his skin and making him want to gasp out sobs, holding Andy close to him and communicate all of his anguish he felt and caused. 

"Who else knows?" Andy asked, taking a deep breath as he looked at Jim, an unsure expression on his face as he looked at him. "I--" Jim started to say, eyes unintentionally looking beyond Andy's face and into the office where everyone was looking at them and surveying the wreckage of Jim's action. 

Andy let out an angry noise, stomping out of the conference room and addressing the office. "Thanks for lying to my face!" Andy said to all of them, his anger finally being unleashed as he directed it towards everyone else, but Jim. 

Jim watched as Dwight and Andy came face to face, addressing each other by their names. "It's over" Andy told Dwight. Face determined as he looked at Dwight, fist clenched to his sides. "Oh good, he broke up with you" Dwight responded, his demeanor cold as he looked at Andy, none of the sweet Dwight that held Jim close at night, instead it was the smug salesmen who thought of himself as superior to everyone else. 

"No. It's- it's over between you two" Andy said, summoning the courage to speak his mind. "No way" Dwight responded, glaring at Andy. "Guys" Jim said, putting his hands up between the two. Dwight paused looking at Jim, his gaze softening. 

"Who do you choose?" Dwight asked Jim, none of the soft questioning he had employed before. This time his question was fierce, make or break. This was either the beginning of him and Jim, or the absolute end. 

Andy looked at Jim, his eyes pleading as he looked at Jim, but a sort of resignation already in his posture, as if he was ready to be rejected, to be broken open by Jim once again. "Dwight-- I" Jim started to say, looking in-between the two men he had wronged by his disloyalty. 

"Jim, which one is it?" Andy asked. Jim stuttered, suddenly rushing out of the office. Andy and Dwight followed him, calling his name. 

"Jim" they both said, reaching forward to comfort the person they cared for, before awkwardly looking at each other. "I'm sorry Andy, I'm so sorry" Jim said, tears streaking down his face as he looked hopelessly at him. 

Andy nodded, the decision had been made. Probably had been made months ago when this whole thing with Dwight began. He left Jim and Dwight in the staircase, rubbing at his eyes as he walked back into the office. 

"I'm sorry" Dwight said, sliding down onto the stair and looking up at Jim. "I fucked this all up. I should have been honest with myself and with you, and Andy" Jim said, joining Dwight on the floor. Dwight sighed and nodded, patting Jim's knee. 

* * *

"Dwight" Jim moaned, head tilted back as bruising touches were sucked onto his neck and chest. Dwight kissed the spot behind Jim's ear, causing Jim to shiver even more under him, clenching tightly against Dwight. 

Dwight ran a hand through Jim's hair, groaning as Jim adjusted to his girth and began to to rock into his thrusts. "I'm the one on top" Dwight chastised, gripping onto Jim's hips to stop him. "Go faster then" Jim responded, his smirk breaking into an open mouthed moan, as Dwight dragged his cock out of him, leaving Jim to clench against the tip. 

His breath was caught in his throat as Dwight just as quickly rammed into him, thrusting against his prostate with each stroke that rocked their headboard against the wall. Jim scrambled to grip onto Dwight's shoulders, dragging scratches down Dwight's back as Dwight left bruising grips onto his hips. 

"Shit" Dwight said, moving to Jim's side as they finished, chest heaving as he held onto Jim's hand. Jim chuckled, pressing a kiss onto Dwight's cheek. "Love you" Jim said, rolling on top of Dwight and pressing open mouthed kisses down Dwight's chest. 

* * *

"Where's Andy?" Michael asked during a sales meeting. "He's on one of his honeymoons, he said he met a nice girl name Erin there" Oscar told them. Jim looked down and smiled, happy that both him and Andy had found some form of happiness. 


	16. Dwight Tries to Get Jim to Wear A Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween. Dwight gives an ultimatum to Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the Office Fan, I really liked the Halloween theme you suggested, so I changed your prompt a bit, but I hope you like this

"What do you want to wear for Halloween?" Dwight asked, tracing his hand down Jim's heaving chest. 

Jim turned his head to the side, smiling at Dwight with hooded eyes. "Are you trying to get me to dress up for Halloween, by asking me after we've had sex?" Jim asked, an impressed smirk on his face. 

"Would it work?" Dwight innocently asked, brow tilted as he looked at Jim. "Absolutely not" Jim responded, kissing the side of Dwight's lip before laying back down. 

"How's operation getting Jim to wear a costume going?" Pam asked Dwight, sipping her tea as she looked at him. 

"Not good at all" Dwight sighed, head down as he looked at her. "It's impossible! Nothing has worked, I even asked after sex" Dwight whispered to her. 

Pam smiled to him, "did you try during sex?" Dwight paused and looked at her, "not yet... I'll let you know how that works." 

Pam nodded, "just spare me the details" giggling, when Dwight's face turned bright red and he quickly rushed out of the kitchen. 

"Dwight" Jim moaned, wrapping his arms around Dwight's neck as Dwight thrust into him. 

"You're going to wear a costume for Halloween" Dwight moaned into Jim's ear, aiming a particularly long thrust into Jim's prostate while he said that. 

Jim stopped moaning and looked up at Dwight. "Are you kidding me Dwight?" he asked, an incredulous look on his face. 

"I had to try" Dwight said mournfully. "You're an idiot" Jim told him, biting his shoulder lightly. 

"Dwight" Jim yelled. Dwight nonchalantly entered the room, aiming for a look of surprise when he walked into the room Jim was in. 

"Yes Jim?" Dwight asked innocently. "There is a costume on our bed, that for some reason is in my exact measurements" Jim said sighing, hands folded over his chest. 

"Oh, I don't know how that got here..." Dwight said in his least suspicious voice. "You know that the whole innocent act isn't working" Jim said, shoving by Dwight. Dwight grabbed onto Jim's arm and pulled him into his chest. 

"Love you" he said, kissing the top of Jim's head. "Love you too" Jim grumbled, pressing a small kiss on Dwight's cheek before leaving their room. 

"I'd love you more if you wore a costume on Halloween" Dwight called out, but no response was heard. 

"Maybe you should withhold sex or something" Pam offered, patting a dismayed Dwight on the back. 

Dwight raised his brows, "that could work" he said, tapping his knuckles on her desk. 

"Jim, I have a proposition to make to you" Dwight said over breakfast, sipping his coffee as he looked over at his boyfriend. 

"Oh do you?" Jim asked with a chuckle, setting his fork down and giving Dwight his full attention. 

"I want you to wear a costume, otherwise... I won't have sex with you until after Halloween" Dwight said firmly. 

Jim raised a brow, "It it really worth not having sex for five days?" he asked. "You'll be the one caving and I will see you put an actual costume on" Dwight responded. 

"You're on Mr. Schrute" Jim said, reaching across the table to shake Dwight's hand. Dwight nodded, finally feeling in control for the first time that week. 

It turned out that getting Jim to wear a costume was the hardest thing in the world and so was his dick. 

He thought that withholding sex from Jim would make Jim cave, but it turned out that it just made Jim become a bigger tease then he already was. 

Jim would run socked feet over his thighs during meetings, eyes looking up at Michael as he spoke, everyone unaware that he was tracing Dwight's thighs under the table. 

Sometimes he would use his hands, a palm lightly digging over Dwight's clothed cock under the lunch table, speaking with his co-workers as he worked Dwight into a frenzy. 

Teasing, open mouthed kisses pressed all over Dwight's neck before they went to sleep, leaving Dwight aching and wanting Halloween to be over. 

"Still not ready to concede to me?" Jim asked with a teasing grin, rocking his hips over Dwight's. "Never" Dwight responded breathlessly, despite gripping onto Jim's hips anyway. An innocent make out session had turned into leaving Dwight breathless and Jim with all of the control. 

"I'm not going to wear the costume" Jim said against Dwight's lips, "might as well have sex tonight." 

"You won't get me like this" Dwight groaned, "I already have" Jim responded, capturing Dwight's lips again. 

"Dwight, what happened with the ultimatum?" Pam asked. "He got me" Dwight admitted, rubbing his neck sheepishly. Pam patted him, "maybe you'll get him next year."


	17. Dom/Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Submissive Dwight and Dominant Jim. Some subspace toward the end. Sex in an elevator. Elevator appears to never stop moving the entire time they have sex and they do not get caught or stopped. How is this possible? Who's to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Justacomment, who requested bottom Dwight and elevator sex. Hope you enjoy!

It felt like a burning heat, consuming him as he stood next to Jim. "Everything okay?" Jim asked, giving Dwight a concerned once over, completely unaware of the raging desires building inside of the man next to him as they stood in the elevator. 

Dwight mumbled a reply, before turning his body so that he was pinning Jim against the wall. Jim felt his lips being devoured by the slightly smaller man, a grunt leaving his mouth as Dwight rubbed against him. 

"Dwight" Jim moaned, reaching his hands out to stabilize Dwight. "Jim" Dwight moaned, reaching forward to kiss Jim again. Jim chuckled against Dwight's lips, "what's going on?"

Dwight nibbled onto Jim's lips, too occupied to answer the man. He groaned when Jim held his shoulders, preventing him from continuing his ministrations. "Jim" Dwight whined, lightly butting his head against Jim's. "Dwight" Jim whined back, smile on his face as he looked down at him. 

"Want you" Dwight mewled against Jim's neck, pressing wet kisses down the expense of Jim's exposed skin. Jim hummed against the top of Dwight's head, tilting Dwight's head up so that he could capture the other mans lips against his. 

* * *

Dwight rested his head on Jim's shoulder, biting the skin gently. Jim kissed Dwight's neck, one hand holding onto Dwight's hips and the other pushing against Dwight's back so that his back was arched.

Jim was transfixed with how well Dwight, was taking him. Clenching perfectly against each drag of his cock. His rim puffy, as he was stretched open to take Jim. He desperately tried to rock back into Jim's thrust, but eventually he just lay his head on Jim's shoulder, occasionally pressing a kiss to his neck. 

Dwight felt his legs collapse when he came, the only thing supporting him was Jim'a hands steadily holding onto his hips. 

* * *

"Come on Dwight, hey focus on me" Jim asked, rubbing his thumb soothingly across Dwight's upper lip that was spread obscenely wide over Jim's cock, leaving drool all over his jaw and glistening eyes looking up at Jim. 

Dwight blinked up hazily at Jim, barely registering the words that were spoken to him. Jim lightly tapped Dwight's cheek with his pam, alerting the man a little more. Dwight pulled back from Jim's cock, taking a deep breath of air. 

"Hey, baby you got a little lost there" Jim cooed, running his fingers through Dwight's hair that had been matted from sweat. 

"Sorry" Dwight replied, eyes still fluttering and voice not as fierce as it usually was. "Don't say sorry" Jim told him, hands reassuringly touching him, refocusing him. Jim finished off on Dwight's face, dragging the head of his cock through his cum and spreading it across Dwight's face that held a pleased look as Jim marked him with his cum. 


	18. Vampire Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight wears a vampire costume. Jim reaps the benefits. 
> 
> Pure fluff and some smut at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Office fan for this request! Thank you so much, sorry I couldn't give you too much smut, but I hope this is enough<3

"Dwight, hurry up" Jim called out, glancing at his watch as he called for his husband. "Hold on" Dwight called out, except his voice was muffled from something in his mouth? Jim wondered, as he squinted at the stairs and waited for Dwight to grace them. 

Dwight had told him, his costume was to be a surprise, so Jim had patiently (okay fine, impatiently) waited for Halloween day to see what his husband had been hiding from him. 

Jim couldn't help but let out a giggle when he saw Dwight all decked out in white makeup and a hideous hairline, with a cape to top the look off. "Wow" Jim said, pursing his lips so that he could control his giggles. 

"Good, right?" Dwight proudly asked, when he made it to the bottom of the stairs, giving Jim a full twirl to show his costume off. "Yeah" Jim replied giving Dwight an adoring look as he watched him fidget with the cape. 

"Yeah?" Dwight brightly asked again, eyes lifting up as he looked at Jim. "Yeah" Jim confirmed, giving Dwight a peck on his 'bloodstained' lips. "Going to get best costume in the office" Jim murmured against Dwight's lips, unable to stop himself from licking Dwight's lips and matting some of the makeup off. 

"You're going to rub it all off" Dwight halfheartedly complained, playfully swatting Jim away. Jim just shrugged at Dwight, gasping when his ass was swatted with the cape . "Oh, not fair at all Dwight" Jim yelled, a laugh leaving his lips as he looked at Dwight. 

"You're the one who won't dress up. You could've been a superhero or a gladiator and had adequate protection" Dwight told him, putting his hands up when Jim began to barrage him with tickles. 

"Hah, stop" Dwight yelped, gasping in his husbands arms. "We're going to be late" he added, hoping that Jim would let him go. "Okay, I'll stop, ONLY because we might be late for work" Jim teased, kissing the spot above Dwight's brow. 

Dwight only rolled his eyes, playfully biting Jim's lip. Jim let out a gasp of air, "you're starting something you shouldn't" Jim whispered. Dwight only smirked against his lips, "you'll just have to wait." Jim let out a groan, hoping the day would go by as quickly as he hoped. 

* * *

"Dwight" Jim moaned, gripping tightly onto Dwight's cloak as the other thrusted into him. Dwight playfully nipped at Jim's jaw, fake vampire teeth dragging across Jim's neck. 

"Oh god" Jim gasped, "i'm so glad I made you keep those on" Jim groaned, as Dwight tightened his hold onto his hips and bit on his neck simultaneously. 

"I guess I'll have to be a vampire every year then" Dwight grunted, aiming another thrust into Jim's prostate, dragging his cock into the tight heat of Jim's hole. Jim moaned and captured Dwight's lips with his own, "guess so." 


	19. Turf War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A version of the Turf War episode, if Dwight and Jim were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait in between updates. School and life in general has just been busy and I haven't had much time to write. Hoping to post one more thing by this weekend.   
> Hope you all enjoy this!

Jim hummed to himself, setting breakfast down onto the table. "You're up early" Dwight commented, walking into their kitchen with his suit already neatly pressed and ready to go. 

"Just feeling really good" Jim replied, giving Dwight a sweet kiss on the lips as he sat down in front of his food. 

* * *

"Thank you so much Earl"

"Thanks Janet"

Both Dwight and Jim, looked up at each other, smiles wide. "Wow, simultaneous sale" Jim commented, giving Dwight a wink, "and they said it couldn't be done. Boom!" Dwight replied, happily exclaiming with hand movements. 

Andy strolled over to the two salesmen's desk. They worked better in recent years, but even Andy had never seen Dwight and Jim click so well together. 

Jim quickly filled him in on why the entire branch was buzzing in excitement, particularly them. Andy made a sour comment, causing Dwight to join the conversation. "Yeah, and we're not interested in your sour grapes, okay? Jim, tell him where he can stick his grapes" Dwight prompted. 

"In the fridge" Jim responded, with full confidence. "No, Jim" Dwight frowned, "the butt. In his butt" he said, moving close to Jim's desk, patting his hand softly. 

"Sorry, man. I can't focus on zingers. There's too many potential clients." The two's banter was interrupted shortly by Robert shushing and sub consequently vomiting in Jim's trash can. Dwight glanced at Jim, giving him a worried and disgusted look, as he looked upon the thing that was their boss. 

* * *

Dwight and Jim, dutifully explained their creation of Lloyd Gross. "After years of pranks, Dwight and I, finally worked together" Jim told the cameras. "To steal money from the company" Dwight said nodding, shaking his head when Jim, forcefully shook his head to indicate no. 

* * *

"I'm gonna get some air" Harry told the two, shaking his head at their insane boss and the situation they seemed to be stuck in. 

Jim nodded, laying back in his chair and periodically checking on Robert, who was still talking away in the conference room. 

He glanced at Dwight who slightly laughed to himself, "Jim, you know what would be really dastardly? If we snuck out of here and got to the client first." 

Jim raised his brows, chewing on his thumb, half-heartedly listening to Dwight, before he froze in his seat. Jim rushed to the window, yelling a "he's running" over his shoulder. He heard Dwight smack the table, shouting his signature "damn it!" 

Jim sighed and gave a disappointed look to the camera, "damn it."

* * *

Jim focused on the road as Dwight fidgeted around in his car. "You literally had the car for one week, when did you put in all this stuff?" Dwight grimaced, holding up the hand sanitizer bottle and First Aid Kit he had found in the glove box. 

Jim glanced to Dwight, "we need hand sanitizer in the car, no matter how much you say it coddles our immune system." Dwight rolled his eyes, reaching in the back seat. "Wha-what is this supposed to be?" Dwight asked, raising the stuffed monkey. 

"It's a monkey" Jim replied. "Jim, get real. This is not a monkey. Its got a hula skirt and a blue nose" Dwight said, matter of factly. Jim looked at Dwight, "its Phillip's toys," which promptly stopped Dwight from complaining. 

"Hold on. Hold on. Is this him?" Jim asked, "what?" Dwight asked, "is that him?" Jim repeated. "It's him! Do something! Get out!" Dwight yelled at Jim, pushing his shoulder. 

"Go slash his tires" Dwight said, giving a supportive squeeze to Jim's shoulder. Jim was obviously more tame then Dwight, so he just opened Harry's door and got back into his car. "That's it? Oh, that's great. That's like a five second delay" Dwight mockingly said, "Dwight!" Jim complained. 

"Does this thing have turbo? Nitrous? Hit the nos" Dwight requested. "Nos?" Jim asked, looking over at his boyfriend. "You mean like in Fast & Furious,? "yeah" Dwight responded. "Oh, yeah, definitely have nos" Jim responded, smiling as he counted down and put the windshield wipers up. 

Dwight sat unimpressed in his seat. 

* * *

Dwight and Jim, rushed to the building, Dwight egging them on with "go's!" Jim briefly glanced down as he saw Dwight slide into the elevator, blinking twice before staring ahead. "You all right?" he finally asked, biting the inside of his cheek to not laugh. 

"Yeah" Dwight responded, nodding to Jim. The two were caught off guard with the site of Harry in front of them. "Oh" "ah" they both said in reaction. Harry calmly walked into the elevator, straightening his suit as he looked at the two. 

Jim stared incredulously at Dwight, as he pushed a button on the elevator. Jim could only roll his eyes, before he was pushed out of the elevator and told to "find the stairs." 

Jim hunched over, breathing heavily as he stood in front of the elevator and heard a "my pants fell down" before he saw Dwight and Harry , blur by him. 

Jim stared confused as he still tried to catch his breath, hearing Dwight's explanations. 

Jim stood behind Dwight and Harry, raising his hand up in greeting to Mr. Ramish, while he still forced oxygen into his lungs. 

"I already picked a new paper supplier" Mr. Ramish, told them, telling them of the company he had signed up with. 

"Big red paper company?" Jim asked, running through all the companies he knew of in his mind. "Mhm" Mr. Ramish replied. 

* * *

"Give me a cup of coffee" Harry gruffly requested. "Me too, or do you also have a monopoly on thirst?" Dwight harshly asked. 

"All right, guys. It didn't work out for any of us, so... we're still on the same team. Let me get these" Jim offered, pulling out his wallet. 

"No" Dwight said, shoving Jim's wallet away to the ground. "Let him get his own. He's got Syracuse money" Dwight spatted. 

"You know your partner's got a lotta attitude, but I like that. How long have you guys been dating?" Harry noted, giving them a sincere look. 

"Jim couldn't land me in a thousand years" Dwight haughtily replied. "So you're saying there's a chance?" Jim asked, in the background. "Shut up" Dwight replied, glaring at a laughing Harry. 

"Yeah we've been together for three years now" Jim told Harry, patting Dwight on the back, who pushed his back away from Jim's hand.

* * *

"So what would you do if you weren't selling paper?" Harry asked. Jim set his hand holding his coffee down, "oh, man, I'd have to sell Beets. Probably submit them for competitions" Jim responded . 

"What?" Dwight asked. "I know it sounds stupid, but nationals has always kinda been a dream of mine" Jim continued. "How have we never talked about this before?" Dwight asked, glancing hopefully at Jim. 

Dwight squinted at Jim, realizing that Jim was not telling the truth. Jim smiled at Harry, looking at his folded knees before telling Harry his real answer. 

Jim looked up at Dwight, when Harry said "we won't be doing this in six months." They shared a solemn look, Jim glancing back as Harry walked away. 

"Come on, lets head back" Dwight said, walking away. He paused before turning around and walking to where Jim was, reaching his hand forward. 

"Come on" Dwight said again, much softer. Jim smiled, lacing his hand through Dwight's and letting the other man pull him up. 

"I'm glad you landed me" Dwight said, looking up slightly at Jim. "I'm glad I did too" Jim responded, smiling at Dwight. 

"Let's go" Dwight said, leading Jim to their car. Jim leaning into Dwight, pressing a chaste kiss on top of his head. 


	20. Washing Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim washes Dwight's hair  
> Just super fluffy, soft fluff

"What are you doing?" came the curt question. "Washing your hair" Jim replied, placing one hand on Dwight's bare shoulder and pushing him back into the relaxed position he was in before. Head tilted back and against the edge of the tub, long legs splayed outside of the tub. 

"I know what you're doing" Dwight scoffed, "why are you doing it?" Jim didn't reply for a moment, just lathered the shampoo into Dwight's hair, feeling the smooth strands go through his fingers. 

"Wanted to help you relax" Jim finally told Dwight, noting how Dwight tensed back up for a moment, before relaxing again when Jim ran a finger down from Dwight's neck to the top of his spine. 

"Don't need to relax" Dwight muttered, because of course he had to put up a fight, but he still sunk deeper into the bath water, letting out a sigh when Jim continued his ministrations on his hair. 

Jim busied himself into the task, smiling at each of the sighs and small groans that Dwight let out. Jim was sure Dwight didn't need this much shampoo, but he enjoyed the feeling of the product moving through Dwight's hair. 

He had always noted how Dwight had watched him in the mirror while he did his own hair, watching as he massaged the strands, and now Dwight would get to feel the same thing. Except Jim was much gentler and attentive to Dwight. 

Making sure that each strand was covered in shampoo and that he was rubbing into the scalp. Dwight's brows furrowed when Jim stopped moving his hands through his hair. Before Dwight could ask why Jim had stopped, he felt warm water flow through his hair, Jim's fingers guiding the shampoo and water through his hair. 

"Keep your eyes closed" Jim beckoned, cupping Dwight's cheek for a moment in a feather light touch. Dwight nodded, laying his head back down and shutting his eyes. He let himself feel the warmth of the water and Jim's touch guide him into a feeling of tranquility as he lay in their tub that Jim had insisted they buy and now he couldn't remember why he had ever resisted the idea. 

"All done" Jim whispered, pressing a kiss onto Dwight's lips. Dwight reached his hand up, pulling Jim's lips closer to his. Jim trailed his lips across Dwight's face, until they settled on his forehead. The two stayed there like that, with Jim resting his forehead on top of Dwight's, while Dwight kept his hand placed on the side of Jim's face, his wet hand leaving trickles of water to touch Jim's face. 

"I'm glad we bought the tub" Dwight mumbled, causing Jim to open one eye. "See, I told you" Jim said with a light chuckle, flicking some water onto Dwight's face.


	21. Pam and Angela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pam, Angela, and their kid go for a playdate with Jim and Dwight. 
> 
> Cece= Jim and Dwight's kid
> 
> Phillip= Pam and Angela's kid

"Angela?" Pam called out, tucking a curly strand behind her ear as she looked up the staircase and called out for her girlfriend. 

"Coming" came the reply and then the silhouette of Angela. Pam smiled up at her, watching as Angela climbed down the staircase, their child steady on her hip. 

"Ready to go" Pam asked, Angela nodded, before her nose curled. "I don't know why we're going so early, when Jim has never been on time." 

Pam pursed her lips, "I know, but it's okay" she replied, hoping her cheery tone would get Angela excited to go. 

Angela sighed, but nodded, giving Pam a chaste kiss on her lips. Pam let herself smile fully, holding their kids hand as they walked out of the house. 

"Hey Jim and Dwight" Pam greeted, giving Jim a quick hug as they stood in the doorway. "Hey Pam" Jim replied, smiling brightly at her. "Hey Angela" Jim said after hugging Pam, "hello" Angela said curtly, giving him only a nod. 

Jim and Pam shared a look between one another, Jim trying to hold in his snort as he gave a hug to Pam and Angela's son. 

"Where's Dwight?" Angela asked, brows furrowed as she looked into the house. "He's just setting up with Cece, he should be out soon" Jim told her. Angela rolled her eyes, but nodded, after Pam nudged her and gave her a look. 

The four parents watched as Phillip and Cece played in Dwight and Jim's backyard, a mini adventure course set up for the two to play with. 

"So are you guys going to stay or do you want to go for a little date or something?" Jim asked, passing Pam a cup of tea as he sat back down onto a lawn chair. 

"I was thinking Ang and I could go try out that new bakery" Pam told him, glancing at Angela. Angela hesitated for a moment, "I don't know if we should leave Phillip..." 

"It's not a bother, plus Phillip loves me" Dwight told her. Angela slowly agreed to the idea, especially after Dwight promised that Phillip would not be alone with Jim.

"I don't know why you don't trust Jim" Pam asked Angela, as the two sat in the little cafe. "He's annoying and not as charming as everyone says he is" Angela told her, raising a brow at her girlfriend. 

Pam rolled her eyes and chuckled, "it's because we dated, right?" Angela rolled her eyes, "no" she replied, but the set in her jaw said everything for Pam. Pam just nodded unconvincingly, taking Angela's hand in hers and sharing a bite of her pastry with her girlfriend.

Dwight, Jim, Cece, and Phillip, all sat on the couch, cuddled together as they watched the movie on the screen. After a couple hours of running around and snacking, the two children, and frankly the two adults as well were exhausted. 

Dwight lay his arm across Jim's shoulder as Phillip lay on Jim and Cece lay on Dwight. Jim looked over at Dwight, giving him a smile as he looked down at the two children that were close to dosing.


	22. Aftermath of Dwight Saving Jim, from Roy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim just wants to give Dwight a gift to say "thank you"

""Hey, man. I never got a chance to thank you... for stopping Roy. So thank you" Jim said, giving a smile to Dwight. The last thing Jim was expecting, but really after all these years he should have known Dwight would react to a simple "thank you," by not accepting it. 

Jim persisted though. "Um.. got you something."

"Don't want it. Won't take it" Dwight countered, busily typing away and not giving Jim a

* * *

Jim rolled towards Dwight in his chair, unable to stop himself from persisting. "At least let me buy you a beer or something" he offered, hoping that by catching Dwight off guard, he would be tricked into agreeing. 

He was not. He was the same stubborn asshole that Jim had grown to lov- to associate with his co-worker. 

* * *

Jim discussed his issue with Karen and Pam, hoping the two would help him, but Pam just gave him a sympathetic pat on the back, and Karen told him to get back to to work, so they all could take a trip together. 

Jim sighed to himself, sinking down into a seat in the kitchen. 

* * *

Jim lingered near Pam's desk, glancing into the empty office, and specifically at Dwight's desk. 

"Hey Karen, I'll meet you in the car" Jim told Karen, giving her a tight lipped smile. Karen nodded, brows furrowed in confusion, but she continued to the door anyway. 

Jim reached under his desk where he had left the gift he had wanted Dwight to have. He gingerly took it out of the gift bag, reaching across and placing it on Dwight's desk. 

Jim moved to the other side, taking the bobblehead figurine that Dwight seemed to love and encasing it into the glass covering. 

Jim placed the case where Dwight had originally kept his figurine and moved away from the desk. Jim gave a small smile to the figurine, and left the office, shutting the lights off behind him.

* * *

"Okay, who put this here?" Dwight asked, frowning at the display case his figurine was housed in. 

A few murmurs of "I don't know" were said around the office, causing Dwight's frown to deepen. Jim looked up at the ceiling, hoping Dwight wouldn't suspect him, but also secretly hoping Dwight did. 

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, as Jim tried to convince himself, Dwight didn't even cast a look to Jim. Just sat down in his chair and began to work, briefly glancing at the display case every few minutes. 

* * *

"Dude, just tell him" Karen said to Jim, raising her brow at him. "I agree with Karen" Pam said nodding. Karen glanced at her, blushing slightly before turning back to Jim. 

"I can't just tell him, he'll probably throw the display case at my head" Jim countered, shoulders slouching in defeat. 

"He won't" Pam promised, "I think you should go for it." 

* * *

Jim did go for. And immediately regretted it. "I told you, citizens do not accept gifts for acting as citizens" Dwight argued, taking his figurine out and harshly placing the display case on Jim's desk. 

"Dwight, what the hell!" Jim said, frustration rolling off of him in waves. "I am trying to thank you, for saving me, because you deserve to be thanked, and you're being such a jerk about it. I am trying to show my thankfulness and love for you, and you can't even accept it" Jim said, chest heaving slightly from his outburst. 

Dwight looked at Jim with wide eyes and an open mouth. "With love for me?" Dwight asked, positive his brain had short circuited. 

Jim looked at Dwight with wide eyes, looking behind him for support from Karen, who was staring at the scene with surprise. Jim quickly glanced behind him, to look at an equally shocked Pam. 

"Shit, shit, shit" Jim repeated in his head. "Um" was the only thing Jim was able to get out, mouth opening and closing, unable to decide whether he would fess up to the whole thing or come up with some absurd excuse, raise his hands up for jazz hands, and yell the word "prank." 

"You love me" Dwight said for Jim, coming up with the conclusion himself. "Surprise" Jim murmured, face heating up as he waited baited breath for Dwight's real reaction. 

He braced himself for a punch when he saw Dwight jump out of his chair and briskly walk to his side of the desk. 

"Oh god, I hope he doesn't break my nose" was Jim's only thought when he closed his eyes ready for the punch. But Jim never felt a fist to his face, he felt slightly chapped lips pressed against his own, kissing him like his life depended on it. 

Jim opened one eye, looking at Dwight, who was actually kissing him, and what the hell did he pass out after being hit? Was he dead? 

Jim looked at Dwight in shock, when Dwight pulled away, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. 

"I love you too. You're an idiot still, so don't expect my opinion to change" and with that Dwight went back to his seat, glaring at his co-workers as they watched him. 

Jim simply nodded, dreamily watching Dwight.

* * *

"I can't believe Jim thought he had passed out and was imaging the kiss" Pam said to Karen. 

"He's an idiot, so believe it" Karen said, giggling with Pam, who lay her head on Karen's shoulder. Karen pressed a kiss to Pam's head, cuddling closer to her. 


	23. Pam/Karen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pam and Karen's first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a request on Wattpad for just Pam/ Karen, so I figured I would post it on here as well

"Hey" 

"Hey" Pam said, raising her head as she looked up to see Karen walking into the kitchen. A soft smile on her face. 

"Are you free this weekend?" Karen asked, taking the coffee maker and pouring some into a cup.

"Um, yeah" Pam replied, watching Karen as she sipped her cup of coffee. 

"Great. I can email you later some plans?" Karen told her, raising a hopeful brow. 

Pam nodded and smiled, "sure! Also you're using my cup" Pam said with a giggle. Karen smiled sheepishly, "do you want it back?" she asked.

"No, no. You can use it whenever you want" Pam replied and with that left Karen in the kitchen. 

"So, um, are you and Karen, like going out?" Pam asked Jim, sitting across from him in the break room. 

Jim shook his head and laughed. "No, not at all. Karen's great, but we're good friends only" Jim told her, giving her a quizzical look. "How come?" he asked. 

"No reason" Pam said with a small smile, changing the subject to talking about what Michael had asked her to buy from Macy's. 

"Hey" Pam said with a yawn, rubbing her arms from the slight chill of the morning air. 

"Hey, sorry for the early time, but I promise its worth it" Karen told her, giving her a small smile as she placed a hand on the small of Pam's back and led her to the car. Pam smiled over at Karen, nodding at her as they walked to Karen's car. 

"Oh my god. This is so amazing!" Pam yelled, looking at Karen in shock. Karen looked at Pam happily, shyly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"Yeah? I'm glad" Karen said. Pam continued to stare up at the building, before turning to Karen. "Can I hug you?" Pam asked, her voice suddenly small as she looked at the other women. 

"Yeah, you can" Karen said, smiling encouragingly at Pam. Pam walked closer to Karen, enveloping her in her arms, and resting her head on Karen's shoulder. Karen held her close, running her hair through Pam's curly hair. 

Pam looked up excitedly at the gallery walls, arms laced with Karen's as they walked through the art gallery Karen had brought her too. 

"How did you even get tickets to be at the gallery before it even opens?" Pam asked, eyes wide as she looks at Karen. 

Karen laughed, "one of my friends knows the gallery owner" Karen told her. Pam nodded, "that is so cool. This is so cool" Pam said pointing to the art on the wall. 

"I had a great time Karen" Pam said, hesitantly standing at her door, not quite ready for the day to end. 

"Me too. I'm really glad you did" Karen replied. "I- uh, I'll see you at work on Monday" Karen said to her turning around. 

"See you" Pam said quietly, before she even turned around she felt Karen come close to her and press a kiss on her cheek. 

"Bye!" Karen yelled over her shoulder, quickly heading to her car. Pam laughed and waved, "bye" she yelled back, pressing her fingers gingerly to her burning cheek.


	24. Jim and Pam Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Pam get into a fight, so Jim becomes closer to Dwight.

Jim took a shuddering breath, eyes focusing in and out on his folded knees. He pressed his warm face against his trousers, hoping to stabilize himself, but he was unable to stop his labored breathing and tears. 

Dwight whistled to himself, walking out of the entrance of the office and twirling his keys. The winter sun shined on him, the crispy air causing a slight shiver to run through him. 

He strutted to his car, continuing his whistling, but froze when he saw a hunched figure. 

"Oh this will be good" he thought to himself, a smile working its way onto his face. 

"Hello, Jim Halpert" Dwight said, plopping himself down right next to the man.

"Go away Dwight" Jim whispered, wiping his tears away hastily. 

Dwight ignored him. Smiling up to the sky. "You know my day was already going great, but seeing you huddled over on the curb... just made it all that much better" Dwight said with a wicked grin. 

"Come on little Jim, no fun pranks for me today?" Dwight mocked. 

"I can't" Jim mumbled, face still pressed into his knees. "What was that Jim?" Dwight asked again with a teasing grin. "I can't" Jim repeated, voice still muffled. 

Dwight readied himself for a retort, but seeing Jim's body shake with a sob, caused Dwight's words to freeze in his mouth. 

"Jim?" Dwight asked in a worried voice, brows furrowing. "Go away Dwight" Jim said in a shaky breath, hugging himself as his body and mind became overwhelmed with exhaustion. 

Dwight nodded hurriedly and awkwardly got up, giving Jim a light pat on his head, before quickly turning and vacating the parking lot. 

* * *

Dwight put the memory of Jim crying away, only giving Jim a slight nod when the man returned, face slightly blotchy, but overall better then what he had looked like in the parking lot. 

* * *

"Jim! This is the fifth day in a row that you have been late" Dwight declared, staring down Jim who had just dragged himself into the office, sunglasses shielding his eyes. 

Jim glanced at Dwight and mumbled a sorry. Dwight froze in place. Jim had never apologized for being late and he had never been more then ten minutes late. "What the hell is going on?" Dwight thought to himself, staring worriedly at Jim. 

Jim gingerly took his sunglasses off, revealing deep dark circles and pale pasty skin, that looked sunken in, in the fluorescent lights. 

Dwight cast another look to Jim, hoping to catch the mans eyes, but Jim resolutely stared at his screen. 

* * *

"Jim, try the wings I made" Kevin said with a bright smile to the salesman, lifting the plate up that the rest of the co-workers had been taking wings from. 

"No thanks" Jim said, giving Kevin a grin, but to Dwight it looked more like a grimace. 

* * *

Dwight decided to focus more on Jim then. Noticing how the other didn't bring in his ham and cheese sandwich anymore, just sat and worked through lunch. No snacks in-between or anything. 

He noticed how Jim's face had sunken in with tiredness and lack of eating most likely. All pranks had ceased. All laughing smiles had ceased as well. All that was left was a man that was going through the motions. 

* * *

"Yes my credit card number is 07384757 and the security code is 876" Dwight said into the telephone loudly enough that Jim would be able to hear, but not enough for him to be suspicious. 

Yet, no strange purchases were made on his card. His balance remained idle and left Dwight feeling dread crawl up his spine.

* * *

"I gave you my credit card information" Dwight confronted, leaving Jim to pause in the kitchen. 

"What?" he asked, voice drowsy as his brain barely processed Dwight's words. 

"I gave you my credit card information" Dwight repeated, slowly as if he was talking to a very dumb child. 

"Oh" was all Jim said, causing Dwight's anger to flare up. "You're supposed to buy a motorcycle or something if you heard my credit card information" Dwight yelled, throwing his hands up in frustration. 

"Do you want a motorcycle?" Jim asked, sipping his tea reluctantly. "No, Jim. I'm saying you should have pranked me" Dwight said. 

Jim didn't respond, just gave Dwight a despondent look. 

"Jim, I hate you, but what the hell is going on?" Dwight asked, hating how desperate and worried his voice sounded. 

Jim just sighed. "Pam and I haven't talked in weeks" Jim said, noting how he had became so numb, that even this sentence didn't pull him into a halt and leave him sobbing. 

Dwight frowned, "well go talk with her idiot" he said disbelievingly. Jim laughed, a real laugh that had Dwight leaning closer to him, wanting to hear that sound again. 

"I can't. She hates me" Jim told him, pulling at his sleeve. "She doesn't hate you" Dwight told him. "Stop being an idiot and just make up" Dwight said. "You make it sound easy" Jim responded. "Because it is. God Jim, I swear you have no braincells" Dwight told him, smiling at the end of his sentence to show Jim he was mostly joking. 

Jim hummed, a soft smile making its way on his face. "You might be right. Mind repeating your credit card information so that I can do that prank after all?" Jim asked, the cheeky grin Dwight had gotten so used to returning. 

"Yeah no way" Dwight responded, putting a quick arm around Jim into a half hug, before he threw himself away from Jim and escaped out the kitchen door. 

Jim watched as Dwight left. A smile lingering on his face. 

* * *

Dwight did watch his credit card balance go down, but he kept quite about it when he saw a cookie on his desk and some daisies in a pot.

* * *

It became a routine of sorts. Jim and Dwight waiting for everyone else to leave to the break room or to the kitchen and then them making their way to the top of roof. 

Legs dangling off the edge as they and talked, or sometimes just sat in contented silence. 

Jim had his body stretched out, arms placed behind him and face toward the sun. Dwight watched as Jim soaked in the sun, his forearms flexing as he kept himself up. 

Jim squinted at Dwight, tilting his head to the side. "Are you going to share some of your pie with me?"

"Pshh, no idiot" Dwight replied, throwing a crumb at Jim. Jim put a hand on his heart, "I'm hurt Dwight" he said with a grin. Dwight rolled his eyes, moving closer to Jim. "Open your mouth Halpert." Jim smiled at Dwight, as he fed him, glaring at Jim the entire time, but smiling when Jim told him the pie was good. 

"I made it myself" Dwight told him, putting the container to the side. "Hmm, you're good at it" Jim said with a yawn, straightening himself up and leaning his body toward's Dwight's, resting his head against the warm, broad shoulder. 

Dwight looked down at Jim's head, the light brown hair tousled from the wind and blowing against his face. The smell of light cologne and laundry detergent filling his nose. It was the contended feeling and smell of home that caused Dwight's breathing to falter. 

He was in love. 

He was in love with Jim Halpert. 

Jim lifted his head up to look at Dwight. "Dwight?" he asked, worriedly looking at Dwight who was staring ahead. 

"I have to go" Dwight gasped, scrambling to get up and quickly pack his things. 

"Dwight? What?" Jim asked, getting up as well and tracking Dwight's movements, but Dwight didn't respond. Just rushed away, leaving Jim to look dumbfounded alone on the roof. 

* * *

"Dwight" Jim whisper yelled, making sure his voice was low so that no one heard their conversations. 

"Jim" Dwight curtly said, eyes trained on his computer and not drifting away to look at Jim. 

"Dwight, what the hell did I do?" Jim asked, hating how desperate his voice sounded, but he needed Dwight talking to him. 

He needed Dwight a lot these days. He needed Dwight to call him "Idiot" as soon as he saw him, that word slowly becoming a word of affection. He needed to find what made Dwight smile, a little crooked thing that only came through trial and error on Jim's part. He needed the peaceful lunches spent sharing food on the roof or in one of their cars. 

He needed Dwight. 

And now Dwight wasn't talking to him. Just like Pam wasn't, when he needed her. 

Jim sighed and pushed himself out of his seat, heading to the kitchen with his head down and heart beating rapidly. 

"Oh" Jim said, stomach dropping when he realized who was alone with in the kitchen. 

"Hey" Pam said, awkwardly holding onto her cup and looking at Jim. 

After months of navigating around each other, making sure neither was alone in the same room, Jim had fucked it, all because his thoughts were so preoccupied with Dwight and wondering what he did wrong. 

"Hey" Jim responded back, giving her a small smile.

Pam gave a small smile back. "So I've seen you and Dwight have gotten close" Pam said, breaking the awkward silence. 

Jim's face brightened before turning into a frown. "Yeah, we have" Jim said with a sad smile. Pam nodded, beckoning him to go on. 

Jim sighed and put his head down. "He's mad at me and I don't really know why." 

Pam frowned at him, "maybe just get him to talk with you when you guys are alone?" she offered. Jim nodded, "yeah, I think I will. Thanks" Jim said smiling at her. 

"No problem. And hey Jim? I really enjoyed talking with you again" Pam said with a smile to Jim. "Me too" Jim replied, smiling at her as she walked away. 

Jim smiled as he sat down. At least one thing was going right today. 

* * *

"Get out of my car" 

"No" 

"Get out idiot" 

Jim gave Dwight a sad look. "Dwight, I'll get out when you tell me what I did wrong" Jim said, placing his hands on the wheel and firmly planting himself onto the seat. 

Dwight gave Jim an unimpressed look. "Get out" he repeated again. Jim shook his head. 

"Fine" Dwight huffed, setting his briefcase down. Before Jim could realize what Dwight was doing, he felt strong arms wrap around him and carry him out of the car. 

"Dwight!" Jim said, clutching onto Dwight's arms. 

"I told you to get out" Dwight said, setting Jim down. Jim remained gripping onto Dwight's arms, looking at the other man. 

"Jim" Dwight quietly said, his expression heartbroken and god Jim wanted to kiss him so bad right now. 

"Jim" Dwight repeated. This time in surprise when he was pushed by the force of Jim leaning into him, holding his shoulders so tight, and oh my god were those Jim's lips on his?

Dwight kissed Jim back, dumbfounded as Jim cupped his face and smiled into the kiss.

"Are you still mad at me?" Jim asked, pulling back breathlessly, with his face reddened, and heart beating madly against his ribcage. 

Dwight shook his head. Too shocked to do much, except look at Jim with his mouth wide open and eyes wide, and filled with adoration. 

Jim smiled shyly at Dwight, sticking his hands in his pockets and rocking back on the balls of his feet. 

Dwight looked at Jim, "can I kiss you?" Dwight asked, moving forward. "Yeah" Jim replied with a laugh, tilting his head to the side and capturing Dwight's lips with his own. 

"I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore" Jim mumbled against Dwight's lips, running his fingers through Dwight's hair. 

"I was only mad because I didn't think you'd ever love me back" Dwight admitted, sweeping Jim's hair back. "Well I do. Dwight, I really think I do, so don't be mad at me about that anymore. Just be mad at me when I'm an idiot" Jim said with a grin. 

"I'll be mad 24/7 then" Dwight replied, tilting his head up to kiss Jim again.


	25. Traveling Salesmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight and Jim, both have huge crushed on each other during the episode "Traveling Salesmen"

Jim tapped his fingers against the conference table, eyes shifting to the door and shifting quickly back to Michael so that no one would be suspicious, but from the look on Karen's face he wasn't being as sneaky as he thought he was being. 

Jim held in the sigh of relief he felt when he finally saw Dwight enter the doorway, giving a disgruntled look when he saw the only open seat was next to Jim. 

"Hey Dwight, pass the tardy sauce" came Andy's condescending voice, looking for reassurance from Michael. 

Dwight huffed, but ignored him. Jim cast a sideways glance to the other man, noting how out of it Dwight seemed today. 

"Okay so here's the dream team" Michael said, with Phillis blowing her nose next to him, Stanley doing his crossword, Ryan timidly sitting in-between them, and Jim just wanting to leave and get whatever this was going to be over with. 

"Today we are going to team up for sales calls" Michael said excitedly. Jim felt his stomach drop and head begin to pound with a coming headache. Karen gave him a small, miserable smile. Dwight tilted his head back, doing his best to not roll his eyes and gag as Andy laid it thick with the praises for Michael. 

He glared heavily at Andy, looking in disbelief as Michael accepted Andy's request to be partners. 

Jim felt his hopes drift away even more so when Phyllis chose Karen, but was sure Stanley would probably choose him. 

And nope. He chose Ryan. Great. 

"So that just leaves Dwight and Jim" Michael said, saying out loud the words that would give Dwight and Jim nightmares. 

"Okay, wait; does anyone want to trade?" Dwight asked, looking around.

"Yeah, I'll trade" Jim replied. 

* * *

"Dwight and I used to go on sales calls all the time" Jim said, holding up the picture of them from their first sales call. "Oh, young Jim. There's just so much I need to warn you about. And yet, tragically, I cannot. And instead I am going to be stuck having a not so great time with someone who I like, but he thinks I hate him, and as of right now that's the only impression I have given him" Jim said with a fake grin, face quickly settling into a dismal frown. 

* * *

"Going on a sales call with Jim is not ideal" Dwight frankly said to the camera. "Why?" Dwight puffed, "well number one he's an idiot, number two I have a huge crush on him, and number three he's useless" Dwight responded. 

* * *

"All right, everybody, circle up" Michael called out. 

"This is the Amazing Race" Michael said. "And you guys are the retired marines. And you guys are the mother/daughter. And you guys are the gay couple. And we are the firefighter heroes" Michael said continuing on his tangent. 

Jim raised his brows to the cameras, stuffing his hands into his coat and rocking on the balls of his feet, as he shifted awkwardly trying to not look at Dwight after what Michael had just said. 

Dwight glanced at Jim, before hurriedly looking back down, his cheeks reddening. 

This was going to be a long, awful, awkward terrible day, they both thought. 

* * *

"Seriously you're gonna sit in the back?" Jim asked in disbelief, rolling his eyes and smiling fondly when listening to Dwight's dumb explanation and seeing the annoyed look he got in return when he smashed the brakes. 

* * *

"Leave the keys" Dwight demanded. 

"You still do that thing?" Jim asked, surprised as he looked into the car. "Leave the keys" Dwight pressed. Jim threw them in and put his coat on. 

Jim rested against the car, the sound of rock music, and the rocking of the car from Dwight's movements causing him to give a half smile at the cameras. Jim patiently wrapped his arms around himself, shivering slightly in the cold, but waiting nonetheless. 

He stuffed his hands into his coat pockets, even with all they layers on he was shivering in the cold air. His heart ached, as he fondly looked back at Dwight. Stupid freaking Dwight, who he couldn't get over and especially not when he did stuff like this that just made Jim fall in love more and more. 

* * *

Dwight was being noisy, moving around the things on the clients desk, smashing the keypad but Jim knew it was all part of the plan. 

"That's one of the big guys" Dwight told the client, Jim staring at him intently as he made his pitch. 

"And this is Dunder Muffflin" Jim said, holding his phone up, smiling proudly at the client and sneaking a quick smile to Dwight. 

"All right, I get it. We got a deal" the client said, reaching forward to shake Jim and Dwight's hands. 

Jim grinned at the client, reaching forward to place a small hand on Dwight's back to lead him out. 

"You guys work rlly great together, how long have u been dating for?" the client asked, smiling at them. 

Jim and Dwight both froze. Jim's hand falling back to his side. "Oh, I.. Um, we're not..." Jim stuttered out. "Yeah, no. We, no. Never" Dwight confirmed, eyes wide and shifting between the client and Jim's eyes. 

The client smiled at them. "Okay, then. I'll be waiting for the final details."

Jim nodded quickly, just ready to get the hell out of this and of course he and Dwight had driven together. 

* * *

Dwight was so overwhelmed from the client's assumption, that he didn't even fight Jim on sitting in the front seat. Just sat himself down in a daze and stared straight ahead. 

"We do work well together" Jim said, breaking the stifling silence. Dwight nodded, "yeah, we are."

Jim nodded, letting out a heavy sigh and staying quiet the rest of the ride. 

* * *

Jim felt absolutely saved when he pulled into the Dunder Mifflin parking lot and even more so when Karen asked for a coffee break. 

"Oh my that is awkward" Karen consoled, patting Jim's hand when he grimaced at her. 

"I just don't know how much longer I can deal with not being able to be with him" Jim sighed, setting his head into his arms. 

"Halpert you can't just go to another branch again" Karen said, poking Jim's head. 

Jim just groaned, shaking his head. 

* * *

Jim and Karen walked up to the entrance, Jim feeling slightly better after his time with Karen. 

He even smiled when he saw Dwight walking out. Dwight paused in front of Jim, a heartbroken expression on his face, before he pulled Jim into his arms. Hugging Jim tightly and nestling his face into Jim's neck. 

Jim stood still for a second, before wrapping his arms around Dwight and hugging back, giving Karen a surprised look as Dwight held him close. 

Dwight slowly pulled away, his nose still engulfed with the soft smell of Jim and god he was going to miss this idiot. 

"Dwight?" Jim said, worriedly looking at Dwight who had tears in his eyes. 

"I like you and I just got forced to resign, and I'll never see you again because we are enemies" Dwight told Jim. Karen stared at the scene in front of her and slowly crept away. This seemed like a Jim problem. 

"What? Why did you resign?" Jim said in surprise. "Wait" he said out loud, fully processing the words Dwight said. "Did you say you like me?" Jim said, rather loudly. 

"Yes idiot" Dwight sighed. Jim stared at Dwight with wide eyes, "you can't resign. You're supposed to die here!" Jim said. 

Dwight looked down. "I know, but I had to." 

"I like you. Don't leave Dwight" Jim said, brain coming back online and god what was wrong with him, I need to tell Dwight I like him back! 

Dwight looked up when Jim said this, a smile on his face. "Yeah?" Dwight said. "Yes" Jim said, smiling back and walking closer to Dwight. 

"Good. Why wouldn't you?" Dwight asked, pulling Jim back into a hug. Softer this time and curling his fingers through Jim's hair. 

Jim chuckled, settling himself closer to Dwight, feeling Dwight's warmth seep through him. "I really don't know Dwight" Jim finally replied, placing a small kiss on Dwight's cheek. 

"We'll figure this out" Jim promised, pushing Dwight's hair back. Dwight nodded, "yeah we will" feeling hopeful suddenly. 


	26. Secret Relationship and BreakUp/Makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight and Jim are keeping their relationship a secret, but it takes a toll on Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the amazing sevvyboy1fangirl, who requested this ages ago, and I finally completed it. Sorry for the long wait, I hope this is okay. 
> 
> Sorry for the heavy angst, but that's just what I was feeling I guess when I wrote this, but do not worry there is a happy ending, because fiction should at least be a happy place sometimes. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this<3

"Hey Jim, are you free this weekend?" Danny asked, leaning casually against the counter as he sipped his coffee. 

"Um, I think I have something with.... my niece" Jim trailed off, grimacing to himself at his excuse. 

"Jim, no pressure, but I was hoping to go out with you" Danny told him, giving a charming smile to the man across from him. Jim glanced through the open door, looking at the back of Dwight's head, before turning his attention back to Danny's hopeful face. 

"Uh... Can I let you know my schedule later on?" Jim asked, fidgeting in his spot. "Yeah, of course" Danny said, placing a hand on Jim's shoulder before moving around him to get to the annex. 

Jim let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He looked around the kitchen, eyes lingering on a spot in the counter, before taking another deep breath and exiting. 

* * *

Dwight looked up at Jim, raising a brow to the other. Jim gave him a tight lipped smile, immersing himself into the work he earlier had been slacking on. 

Dwight frowned, but figured Jim would tell him later. 

* * *

"Ready to go?" Dwight whispered to Jim, watching as the other man stared blankly at his screen. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah" Jim said, shaking his head out of his thoughts. "You can leave first" Jim offered, smile not meeting his eyes. Dwight nodded, "see you soon, then."

Dwight sat in their car, dialing through the stations as he waited impatiently for Jim to come. 

"Hey" Jim greeted, entering the car and placing his stuff at his feet. "Hey" Dwight greeted back, learning forward to peck Jim on the cheek. 

Jim let his eyes shut as he felt Dwight's lips against his cheek, his face softening into a genuine smile for the first time all day. Jim grabbed onto Dwight's back, leaving him in place close to Jim.

Dwight didn't protest, pressing light kisses on Jim's shoulder, to his neck, and face. "Thanks" Jim murmured pulling back from Dwight's embrace. 

"Don't have to say thanks" Dwight told him, cupping Jim's face. Jim settled his cheek against Dwight's palm, pressing a light kiss on Dwight's pulse point. 

"What's been going on today?" Dwight asked, running his thumb against Jim's cheek. 

"Danny asked me out" Jim told Dwight, settling his arm on Dwight's before he could react angrily. "Hey, baby, I told him no... It was just weird not being able to tell him the truth about us" Jim said to him, picking at Dwight's suit. 

"Do you think we could keep it a secret a little longer?" Dwight asked Jim, worry etched on his face. "Yeah, of course" Jim said. Slightly disappointed, but giving Dwight a small smile anyway. 

* * *

Jim shuffled through the following days, avoiding any presence of Danny, after rejecting him, but it seemed the unsettled feeling Jim was feeling would only follow him.

* * *

"Hey Jim, I have a friend I want to set you up with" Phyllis said to Jim, causing Dwight to bang his knee against his desk in surprise. 

Phyllis gave him a weird look, before looking back at Jim. 

"I um, I'm not really looking for anything right now" Jim responded to her, giving Phyllis a light smile. "Come on Jim, you've been single for so long" Phyllis persisted, giving him an encouraging smile. 

Jim avoided looking at Dwight and shook his head. "I'm sorry I don't think so" he told her, giving her a slight frown to make it convincing. 

* * *

He was tired of hiding. The weight of sneaking around had been fun initially. Hot. Hiding his moans into Dwight's neck, as they rocked into each other in the confines of a closet or warehouse room. 

Now it meant lying to co-workers. Hurting others feelings with no plausible explanation. 

Jim was tired. Tired of waiting for Dwight to become comfortable with the idea of them out in the open, but he loved the other man. Loved him the way he had never loved any other. Felt encompassed with the passion and adoration they had for each other in the quiet of the night as they traced fingers through each others hair and whispered sweet nothings, that meant something. 

So he stayed. He would stay. He would keep lying, keep feeling himself deteriorate. 

* * *

"You haven't been sleeping well" Dwight noted, setting a kiss on the top of Jim's head as he sat down next to the other at the table. 

Jim hummed, taking another sip of his coffee. "I know" Jim said, not wanting to elaborate and knowing Dwight wouldn't ask. Dwight gave him a worried look, but left it alone, leaving Jim to feel both grateful, but so, so sad. 

* * *

"So... are you and Dwight going to tell the office anytime soon?" Pam asked. "It's really not fun talking in code" Pam added lightly. 

Jim gave a small chuckle, but his expression was vacant as he shook his head. 

"I don't think Dwight's ready yet" Jim told her, giving her a soft smile. 

Pam nodded, worry etched on her features as she looked at him, but decided that maybe talking more about it wasn't what Jim needed. 

"Karen is coming back from the conference" Pam told Jim. Jim finally smiled openly at her. "Yeah?" he asked, "what time?" 

Pam ducked down at smile, "she's coming at three and quote sneaking me out of here" Pam said. "She said she's bringing back a couple gifts."

"Woah, Beesly, I do not need to know about your sex life" Jim joked. Pam shoved his hand lightly, "that was so not about my sex life!" she exclaimed. "Mhm" Jim said, snorting into his coffee when she continued to vehemently deny it. 

* * *

Jim's mood became blunter, his temper flaring, and his hopelessness soaring. 

"Why are you fighting with me on this?" Dwight asked. "Because I'm done. Dwight, I'm done" Jim yelled. And just as quickly as his anger had come, it left. Leaving him boneless, as he sank down onto the floor clutching his hair. 

"Jim, what are you done with?" Dwight asked, crouching down to Jim's level. 

"I'm tired of lying to everybody. Why won't you let anyone know about us?" Jim asked, on the verge of tears in his state of exhaustion he felt. 

Dwight looked hopelessly at Jim as he fell apart right in front of his eyes and he could stop it, but he felt unable to. 

"Why won't you?" Jim asked again, this time the tears streaming and his voice devoid of any hope at all. 

"I... Jim" Dwight said, unable to get any meaningful words that would make everything okay. 

Jim looked up at Dwight, getting up suddenly and leaving Dwight behind. The sound of a slammed door ringing in his ears.

* * *

Jim had always been a presence in Dwight's world. Even when they were "enemies" Jim was always in his orbit. But now he was completely distanced. Avoiding anything to do with Dwight and Dwight felt so hurt. He was miserable, unable to sleep, unable to stomach anything. 

And it was his own fault. His own complacency in the fact that he thought Jim would just wait around for him forever. Would wait for his fragile ego to accept that it was okay to be in love with Jim. 

But now his love was gone, no more sweet kisses as he made breakfast. No more scratches that littered his back and left him smiling as he looked in the mirror to see the marks Jim left on him. 

* * *

Dwight wiped his glasses, the rain leaving splatters in front of his vision. 

He knocked heavily on the door, his thoughts frantic as he waited. Hoped that Jim would let him talk. 

"Dwight?" Jim's voice called out, eyes squinting as he got used to the entrance lights. 

Dwight felt his heart clench at the site of Jim's ruffled hair and pajamas he had worn so many nights at Dwight's place. 

"I'm sorry for coming this late, but I need you Jim. I was an idiot, you can tell me that everyday, I just wanted you to know I'm sorry" Dwight poured his words out, just as the rain poured over him and soaked him to the bone. 

"You're an idiot" Jim said, staring in disbelief at Dwight. 

Dwight let out a watery smile, hastily wiping his burning eyes. 

"You're such an idiot" Jim repeated, stepping out of his house to hold onto Dwight closely, the rain washing over them and leaving both to tug the other closer, till there was no room between them. 

"I know" Dwight whispered, into Jim's hair, clutching the back of his head and cradling it. 

"We'll tell everyone tomorrow. I'm sorry for making you wait" Dwight murmured, eyes heavy with sleep as he lay with Jim in their bed. Finally together again. Finally in each others warm embrace. 

"I'm glad you're here" Jim replied, placing a kiss on Dwight's nose. 

"I'm glad I'm here too." 


	27. Morning Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Dwight enjoy a cold morning together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon who requested Jim/Dwight bellyplay. I didn't really know/feel comfortable writing that completely so I just wrote something with a hint of that. I am so sorry I couldn't' fulfill the request:/

Jim felt kisses being placed on the side of his neck, warm lips pressing against his cool skin. Jim shivered lightly, pulling the covers closer to his bare skin, and pressing himself more into the kisses. 

"Morning" Dwight said, voice rough with sleep as he moved Jim over and laid on top of him. 

"Morning" Jim replied, brushing a stray stand of hair away from Dwight's forehead. Dwight held onto Jim's wrist, kissing the pulse point softly. 

Jim pulled Dwight down, no longer letting him support himself up on his elbows. Dwight huffed, but the sound soon turned into a contented sigh when Jim kissed him. Tangling his fingers through Dwight's hair and licking into his mouth. 

Jim hooked a leg over Dwight's, pushing them so that he was now on top, smirking in victory when Dwight looked at him crossly. 

Jim kissed away his protests, nipping lightly on Dwight's bottom lip, before moving down to Dwight's jaw. Dwight let out a sigh when Jim began to kiss down his chest, sucking lightly on the marks that he had left the night before. 

Jim's lips hovered over Dwight's stomach, pressing sweet kisses onto the slightly protruding skin. Dwight ran his fingers through Jim's hair, pulling him up into a kiss. 

Jim smiled against Dwight's lips, hand still resting on Dwight's stomach as they explored each others mouths; gentle, lazy kisses that warmed them enough in the crisp morning October air. 

"Love you" Jim whispered, eyes fluttering shut when he felt Dwight''s smile against his skin. "Love you too" Dwight whispered back, capturing his lips again.


	28. Roy/Jim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Roy/Jim, with Jim and Dwight broken up. 
> 
> Angsty, but with comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a Roy/Jim request, so I figured I would post it on here as well.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I-- Roy..." 

"Come on Jim, what the hell when were you going to tell me that you used to fucking date Dwight?" Roy asked again, defeat quickly coming over him as he looked hopelessly at the other man in front of him. 

"I wanted a clean start from him" Jim said, his head bowed as his eyes brimmed with tears. 

"So what Jim, I was just going to never know about it?" Roy asked, frowning at Jim. 

"Don't fucking cry Jim. Tell me the fucking truth" 

"I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry. I don't know what else you want me to say" Jims said, throwing his hands up. 

"I'm sorry" he repeated, voice cracking as he looked into Roy's face. 

"Yeah well sorry won't make up for the fact you never told me about you and Dwight" Roy said, turning away from Jim and walking back into the warehouse. 

Jim watched as Roy left. Heart clenching and lungs burning as he tried to get air back into his lungs. 

* * *

"Why didn't you just tell him?" Pam asked, rubbing Jim's back as his tears periodically fell. 

"I didn't want him to think he was just a rebound after Dwight and I broke up. I just fell in love so quickly with Roy and I didn't want to ruin it" Jim said, wiping his red rimmed eyes. 

Pam sighed. "Roy's hard to delegate with, but you can always try" Pam told him. Jim nodded, the hopeless feeling settling over him once again. 

* * *

"Roy, come on" Jim said. 

"No Jim. I don't want to talk" Roy said, moving around Jim and trying to exit the break room. 

Jim grabbed onto Roy's arm, pulling him back into the room. 

"Roy please. Let me speak and then you can never talk to me again if you want. Just listen to me okay?" Jim pleaded. 

Roy stiffly nodded, nodding his head to let Jim continue. 

"Dwight and I were together, for a really long time, and I thought he was the one, but we just fell apart. I wasn't expecting to fall in love with you so quickly after him and I broke up. That's why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to think that you were just a rebound, because Roy you're so much more than that to me" Jim said, hastily wiping a tear from his eye. 

"And I get it if you never want to talk to me again, I just needed you to know once. I-I'll go then" Jim said, turning his body away from Roy. 

"Jim, wait" Roy said, holding his arm out to stop Jim. 

"You should've told me and it'll take time for us to get back to where we were, but Jim you mean the world to me as well" Roy told him, wiping Jim's eyes with a soft touch, that had Jim leaning into him. 

Jim nodded, letting out a shaky laugh. "Thank you" Jim whispered, settling his face into Roy's broad shoulders, his arms encasing Jim and warming him. 


	29. Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Dwight enjoy a night at the carnival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Office fan, I kind of changed it a bit from what you requested because that's how my writing was flowing lol, but I still hope that you liked it <33

"How do you feel about carnivals?" Jim asked, pursing this lips as he looked over at Dwight.

"Carnivals?" Dwight asked, shifting through his papers. 

Jim threw his eraser cap at Dwight, "pay attention Dwight. Carnivals. Yes or no?" 

"I guess I would say yes, although they are meant for children. Why?" Dwight asked, looking up at Jim. 

Jim shrugged, "I don't know something to do this weekend and plus I want to see if you can even win me any prizes" Jim said stretching his arms up. 

Dwight huffed, "fine and what do you mean "if I can even win you any prizes?" I will win all of them." 

"We'll see" Jim said, smiling over at Dwight. 

* * *

"This is nice" Dwight said, hand intertwined with Jim's as they walked onto the fair grounds. 

"Yeah it is" Jim said back, kissing the corner of Dwight's mouth. 

Dwight pulled Jim closer, giving him a full kiss, that left both smiling against each other's lips. 

"How about you go get some churro's, so that I can kiss the cinnamon off of your lips?" Dwight asked, giving Jim an awkward wink. 

"Yikes. You're the worst Dwight, did Ryan give you that pickup line?" Jim said, shoving away Dwight's hand as he tried to hold Jim's again. 

"He said it would work" Dwight said seriously, but face breaking when he joined Jim's laughter. 

"He's also a pathological liar and in the worst relationship in the world."

"Okay, so maybe you're right" Dwight said with a frown. 

"Yeah, maybe" Jim agreed, looping his arm with Dwight's and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

* * *

Dwight rested his head on Jim's shoulder, looking over the fair grounds as they sat on the ferris wheel. 

"This was a really nice night Dwight. Thanks for agreeing to come" 

Dwight lifted his head and looked up at Jim. "I'm glad you asked me" he said, pressing his palm over Jim's chest. 

"I love you" Jim said, reaching forward to kiss Dwight. 

"Love you too"

"So when are you going to get me all the prizes?" Jim whispered, flicking Dwight's nose.

"You are insufferable" Dwight said, shoving Jim lightly.

"Hey, don't rock the ride" Jim protested, his smile wide as he and Dwight settled back into a comfortable position. 


	30. Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dinner Party episode with Jim and Dwight as a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for an update. Got busy with midterms and just overall been mentally/physically exhausted, but I'm feeling a little better so hopefully I will be updating more.   
> Enjoy!

Jim helplessly shuffled through his papers, searching for documents to help him for the corporate assignment Michael had thrown onto them. The office was filled with a various degree of fidgeting and anger, causing Michael to hover them and panic each time one of them complained. 

"You know what this is B.S!" Michael announced, telling them his plans to save him. Jim glanced over at Dwight, shrugging his shoulders when Dwight sent him a questioning look, before looking into Michael's office and hearing Michael yell into the phone. 

Jim began to repack all of the papers he had taken out, half listening to Michael gloat about his success. 

"How about you, Dwight, mi casa, a little dinner, dancing, drinks?" Michael asked, immediately breaking Jim's train thought and pushing him into survival mode. 

"Oh, I--" Jim immediately began to say. 

"You said you didn't have plans" Michael pointed out right away.

Jim stared incredulously at Michael. He really was going to be having dinner with Michael, on a Friday night, when he could be just with his boyfriend watching the game while Dwight read or knitted.

* * *

"Michael has asked Dwight and me to dinner at least 9 times. And every time we've been able to get out of it. Last time we told him Mose, was having issues with his scarecrow girlfriend-- which by the way wasn't completely false." 

"But, he got me, because I am starting to suspect there was no assignment from corporate" Jim said, with a false conspiratorial look on his face. 

* * *

Jim trudged around their house, sighing every 2 seconds, before he set himself down onto their bed, looking at Dwight. Dwight threw his pair of socks at Jim's head, when he sighed again.

"Stop sighing, it'll be fine and for maybe 2 hours" Dwight told him, coming over and standing above Jim, running his fingers through Jim's hair. 

"It won't be" Jim mumbled, pressing his face into Dwight's stomach and allowing the other to pet his hair. 

"You are such an idiot" Dwight said fondly, bending down to kiss Jim, but pulling back way too quickly for Jim's liking. 

* * *

"I'm so glad we finally got to do this with you guys" Michael greeted them, immediately Jim panicked internally when both Michael and Jan hugged him at the same time. 

Dwight handed her over the wine they had gotten on the way here, after Jim had insisted that Jan probably would not want beat wine. Dwight was immediately insulted when she said it would be perfect to cook with. 

Dwight turned back and shared a look with Jim. Maybe he had been wrong about this being fine. 

* * *

The four made their ways upstairs, Jim placing his hand on Dwight's lower back as they walked. 

Jim's senses were immediately engulfed with the offending scents that Jan had created in her "workspace." His face reddened up and he had to stick his head outside to try and get some fresh air inside of his lungs. 

Dwight pinched his side, but Jan and Michael appeared to be oblivious of how awful the scents were. 

It was Dwight's turn to be absolutely mortified when he saw the camera set up inside Jan and Michael's bedroom and finding out that Michael slept on the bench at the front of the bed. He shared a look with Jim, the two grimacing to one another.

* * *

The dinner party only progressively got worse, when both Andy and Angela graced them with their presence, Angela glaring at everyone the whole time and Andy just being Andy. 

Jim's heart dropped when Jan informed them that dinner had not even started. Dwight shared a pleading look with Jim as they sat side by side on the couch, Angela glaring at the side of Jim's face. 

The only source of happiness found by Jim, was by messing around with Michael, but even that was short-lived with him and Jan's bickering and reeling their guests into it. 

"Michael and Jan seem to be playing their own separate game and it's called "Let's see how uncomfortable we can make our guests." And they're both winning, so I am going to make a run for it" Jim told the cameras. 

"You'll never guess. Apparently my apartment flooded" Jim told them, watching as Dwight's face brightened in surprise and gratefulness. 

"Dwight we should probably get going" Jim said, barely concealing his smile, before all of his hard work was halted by Michael. 

"You don't need two to do that." 

Jim's voice faltered, "that's true..." Jim gave one guilty look to Dwight before saying "dinner sounded delicious, Dwight I'll see you at home."

Dwight glared at Jim, shaking his head. "Oh, Jim, I don't think you're going to abandon this party here all by itself." 

Jim tried to argue about all his stuff being there, but Dwight beat him to it, forcing him to stay. Jim smiled at Dwight, letting Michael take his coat off of him, Dwight tilting his head to the side with a falsely kind smile of his own. 

* * *

Jim held his drink in his lap, the music Jan had put on lulling him into drowsiness.

He was awoken from his lull by Michael and Jan passively aggressively fighting. 

"She is the devil! I'm in hell!" Michael declared. 

Jim stared with wide eyes as this exchange went down, Dwight shifting uncomfortably in his chair. 

* * *

"Have a hand" Michael offered, leading Andy, Dwight, and Jim to the garage. Jim was caught off guard by Michael asking them to invest in Jan's company. 

Nothing could've prepared him for hearing Michael and Jan yelling in the entrance of the house. 

"Snip snap, snip snap. You have no idea the physical toll that three vasectomies have on a person." 

Jim's mouth fell open as he watched this exchange, everyone else around him more uncomfortable then they probably ever have been in their lives. 

* * *

Dinner was bleak, all of them crowded onto the table, dinner still on its way. 

Jim listened in to Michael telling them that he thought the food was poisoned. Jim sighed quietly, of course it was. 

Dwight began to drink earnestly from his wine glass, glancing every few seconds in worry at Jim. Jim tried to squeeze Dwight's hand reassuringly, but he barely felt okay himself. 

* * *

The cops coming was the only possible way for this night to end, Jim thought, watching as Jan hurried forward to where Michael was. 

"Jim, can I stay with you?" 

"My apartments on fire"

"Flooded" Dwight corrected him, nudging him. 

* * *

"Hey babe?" Jim said, "mhm" Dwight responded, taking another bite of his burger. 

"I did something bad" Jim told him. 

Dwight looked to Jim, raising his brow. 

Jim put on Hunter's song on, lip syncing to it. Dwight and Jim laughed into the car enjoying their food finally. 


	31. Jim's Dating Pam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's dating Pam, but realizes he is in love with Dwight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Mirage11 who requested this, loved writing it. Thank you!

It should have clicked perfectly, like two puzzle pieces lost in a pile of others, waiting to be put together. It had been a want, a need for Jim; craving to be with Pam, to hold her closer, and give her what she deserves. 

They should be perfect. The need Jim had for her clouding his days, distracting and ruining him as he sat at his desk; waiting. 

His wait was spent messing with Dwight, pranking Dwight, and eventually laughing with Dwight. 

"Meet me up on the roof?" Dwight whispered, looking over at Jim. 

Jim nodded and smiled over, "yep."

He shouldn't have been thinking about another as he lay in the bed they had been sharing for the last weeks. He definitely should not have been thinking of how he was going to surprise Dwight tomorrow with a gift or how he was thinking about the smile that would definitely light up his face. 

"What are you thinking about?" Pam asked, tapping Jim lightly on the chest. 

Jim looked over at her and gave a small smile, his heart thumping and stomach turning with guilt "Nothing, just what we should get for dinner tomorrow" Jim lied, turning his head slightly. 

* * *

"Why would you do this?" Dwight asked, aiming for nonchalant, but his smile was breaking through as he looked at Jim and between the present gifted in his hand. 

Jim looked down at the floor, before looking back up at Dwight. 

"I wanted to thank you for being there for me" Jim offered with a smile. 

Dwight rolled his eyes, punching Jim's shoulder lightly. "Okay girl."

* * *

He shouldn't feel this sad being with the girl he loved so much, but he felt incomplete, like he was forcing a piece of him to fit with Pam, but they didn't fit. Not like that.

Pam looked at him sadly, but nodded. "It's him isn't it?" she asked. She was the one who knew her best friend, she also was the one who knew that Jim hated instability. He preferred doing the same thing over and over, no surprises.

Dwight was a surprise. He had been someone for Jim to feel okay teasing, because it was "just Dwight and he deserved it." That had become a routine, an intricate process. Then it was the new routine of lunch together every Thursday, to dinners on Monday nights, switching houses each week. 

It become another part of Jim's puzzle-- him and Dwight attaching to one another more than Jim had every thought he would attach to another. 

"It is" Jim said nodding, tears welling in his eyes. 

Dwight was the one he loved. Wanted. Needed. 

* * *

This time it did click perfectly. They placed themselves together, creating a complicated relationship filled with fights and such genuine love both of their hearts hurt. 

His head was constantly filled with thoughts of Dwight, clouding his days, leaving a smile on his face each night when his heart slowed down and eyes fluttered shut. 

They were not perfect, but they were Jim and Dwight. So similar, so different, so intertwined with one another that no one could ever replace the other. 


	32. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight and Jim get snowed in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For AGuy, who requested a Dwight and Jim snow day, loved writing this, thanks for the request!

"Why is the tv on?" Jim groaned, throwing a hand over his eyes, as the brightness from the tv flooded his eyesight. 

"We're snowed in" Dwight responded, pulling Jim close to him. 

"What?" Jim asked, his brain barely catching onto the words as the morning air hit his skin and curled him closer into Dwight's arms. 

"It snowed a couple inches last night and won't be stopping until the evening" Dwight told him, ruffling Jim's hair, as his grogginess left him bit by bit. 

Jim hummed, turning his head so his face was buried in Dwight's long sleeve shirt. 

"You'll be making hot coco right?" Jim asked, pinching Dwight's shoulder lightly. 

"Of course" Dwight replied, kissing the top of Jim's head. "Good" Jim told him, tilting his head up and making a kissy face to Dwight. 

"You are so needy in the morning" Dwight said, leaning down and hovering his lips over Jim's. 

"It's cold" Jim said defensively, smiling into Dwight's mouth as it pressed against his own. 

* * *

Jim slowly entered the kitchen, fuzzy socks adorning both his and Dwight's feet as Dwight worked around the kitchen, pressing a light kiss against Jim's lips before returning to the oatmeal he was making. 

Jim smiled as he watched Dwight, reaching across the kitchen table to hold Dwight's hand as they ate.

The two sat shoulder to shoulder on their front porch, bundled in many layers as they sipped their hot chocolate that Dwight had made. 

"Not a bad snow day" Dwight mused, smiling over to Jim. 

"Not bad at all" Jim reiterated, smiling brightly when he hit Dwight with a small snowball. 

"You have 5 seconds to run" Dwight threatened Jim. 

Jim's laugh filled the farm as Dwight chased after him, quickly wrapping his arms around him and taking Jim down into the snow. 

"You idiot" Dwight said laughing into Jim's mouth as he kissed him while shoving snow down his jacket. 

"Dwight" Jim yelled, grabbing onto his wrists, his chest gasping as he tried to regain his breath, but giggles left his mouth regardless. 

* * *

Jim lay his head on Dwight's shoulder, nestling his face into Dwight's sweater as the two sat in front of the fireplace, resting on the floor. 

Dwight curled Jim closer to him, watching as the color from the flames highlighted Jim's face and the smile resting on his lips. 

"Had a good day?" Dwight whispered, pressing a kiss above Jim's brow. 

"It's been great" Jim responded, leaning back so his head was placed on Dwight's chest. 

"Good" Dwight murmured, wrapping both of his arms around Jim; the two remaining in an embrace. 


	33. Sick Dwight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight gets sick. 
> 
> Pre-slash, flirting, and just the two of them being cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the BeeWithAOldSoul, who requested this cute prompt<3

Dwight K. Schrute did not get sick. 

He did not call in sick. 

He definitely did not miss a certain salesman when he was sick. 

So far Dwight had contradicted all of these things and did the opposite of what he had known and convinced himself was true all along.

"Jim Halpert" came Jim's voice, slightly tired Dwight noted. Had Jim stayed up late or had he woken up early? Dwight wondered. 

"Hello?" Jim's voice asked, breaking Dwight's hazy train of thoughts. 

"Jim, I think I took too much flu medicine" Dwight said, loopy as he spoke into the phone. 

"Dwight?" Jim asked, suddenly perking up as he heard the other salesman's voice. "Dwight? What's going on, why aren't you here" he asked, shoulders scrunched up to his neck as he waited for Dwight's response. 

"I got sick. A high fever" Dwight said with a giggle. "And then I remember drinking some medicine and now I-- I just miss you James Halpert" Dwight said, slumping down his couch as he talked. 

Jim sat frozen in place, telephone cradled to his ear as he slumped back into his chair. "D-Dwight, you don't miss me" Jim said, chuckling awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Dwight does" Dwight said, laughing into the phone. 

Jim pursed his lips as he tried not to smile too widely, ducking his head down. "You are beyond drugged from flu medicine." 

"I am" Dwight agreed.

"You sounded tired" Dwight told him, remembering how Jim sounded earlier. 

"The game went on late last night" Jim told him. 

"Oh the game? Jock Jim was up watching the game" Dwight replied, laughing to himself. 

"I am not a jock" Jim complained, running his hand through his hair. 

"Mhm" Dwight said unconvinced. 

Before Jim could refute the statement once again, he heard a loud thump from the other side of the line. 

"Dwight?" Jim asked, voice raised in worry. 

"Mm fine" Dwight grumbled, clutching his shoulder with one hand. 

"I fell off the couch" he told Jim, with a lopsided grin to his wall. 

"Dwight" Jim said, sighing in relief, but also laughing into the phone. 

"I'm coming over. You obviously are unable to handle flu medicine at all" Jim told him, already grabbing his stuff and shrugging his coat on. 

"You don't have to" Dwight tried to say, but couldn't help how warm he felt all over from the thought of Jim coming over to take care of him. Although that may have been his fever returning. 

* * *

"Dwight?" Jim called out, frowning at the opened door he entered through, looking at the well lived area. 

"In here" came Dwight's voice. 

"Dwight, you look awful" Jim said, stifling a laugh, as he looked at a red face, skin glistened, hair in complete disarray Dwight Kurt Schrute seated on the floor. 

"You look awful" Dwight mimicked, reaching his hand up and beckoning Jim closer. 

"Not very nice to say that to your guest" Jim said, nudging Dwight's shoulder as he sat himself down onto the floor next to him.

"You invited yourself" Dwight pointed out, head tipping dangerously. 

Jim smiled over to Dwight, moving down a little so that Dwight could rest his head on his shoulder. 

Jim pressed his hand on Dwight's forehead and neck, hoping that his cooler fingers would cool down Dwight. 

"Have you checked your temperature recently?" Jim asked, but he got no response and instead saw an asleep Dwight resting on his shoulder. 

Jim smiled at the sight, lacing his hands through Dwight's damp hair. 

* * *

3 Days Later: 

"I can't believe you got me sick" Jim grumbled, allowing himself to be tucked into bed and hand fed soup.

"You're the idiot that came over when I was sick" Dwight said, but soothed a hand over Jim's cheekbone.

Jim gave Dwight a wide grin, before shivering and cuddling further into his blankets. 


	34. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight finds a ring in Jim's sock drawer. He doesn't put it together that Jim wants to propose to him. 
> 
> Warnings: Light smut-- blowjobs

The sock drawer. It was such a stereotypical place for Jim to place the ring he had fretted over for the last weeks, making sure every detail was perfect for Dwight, but it would work. Dwight never went in there anyway. 

Dwight hummed to himself and thought Jim is an idiot, as he carried all of Jim's laundry in his arms, bending down to reach for the stray socks littering the floor with each step he took. 

Dwight huffed as he got to the last of sorting the laundry, shoving the sock drawer open that Jim mostly occupied with his weird assortment of fluffy and patterned socks that Dwight secretly would buy and pretend to be shocked when Jim asked him who bought them. 

Dwight squinted at the weird lump he saw raising one of the socks to his attention, a sleek box partially covered. "What the?" Dwight thought, reaching forward to reveal the box and its contents. 

"Why does Jim have a ring in his sock drawer?" Dwight thought to himself. 

Because Dwight was the best detective and not an idiot, he decided he would figure out this "mystery," watching Jim and seeing if anything seemed off about him. 

Dwight peered at Jim over his sandwich, taking a harsh bite of the ham and cheese that Jim had made for them. 

"You alright there babe?" Jim asked, giving Dwight a half smile as he ate, giving Dwight a curious look. 

"Yes" Dwight said nodding slowly. 

"Okay" Jim said stretching out the word, before returning to his food with a shrug of his shoulders. 

* * *

Dwight continued his research, seeing if Jim made any strange calls or made any secretive plans, but there was nothing. 

Instead Dwight started strumming up his own thoughts about the ring. What if he proposed to Jim with it? 

* * *

Dwight had it all set up. 

"Wow, so first the ham and cheese sandwich for lunch and now soft-shell crab?" Jim asked with a grin, eyes bright as he looked at Dwight. 

"Figured I hadn't made it in a while" Dwight said with a satisfied grin, running his toes along Jim's leg as they ate. 

Jim gave Dwight a bashful smile, looking at him under his eyes. 

The two enjoyed their food, making their way to the couch. Jim accepting the drink that Dwight poured for him. 

Jim drank languidly, slumping down on the couch, legs spread wide. He looked up hazily at Dwight, grinning when Dwight leaned down; placing his head on Jim's thighs. 

Jim brushed Dwight's hair though his fingers, setting his wine glass onto the side table. He guided Dwight's head so that it was now placed directly over his filling crotch, watching as Dwight widened his lips and kissed Jim's bulge. 

"You've been treating me so well today" Jim whispered, his voice thick with arousal, cheeks red from the wine and Dwight's attention to his cock. 

Dwight hummed, wrapping a hand around Jim's cock and licking at the slit, before hallowing his cheeks and taking Jim all the way to the hilt. 

Jim let out a mixture between a groan and a yelp, grabbing onto the back of Dwight's neck in surprise, seeing how Dwight's spit soaked lips wrapped around him and his mouth and throat squeezed Jim. 

Dwight pulled off, spit dragging across his lips as he pressed kisses against the head of Jim's cock. 

Jim rubbed a thumb across Dwight's lips. Dwight alternating between opening his mouth wide for Jim's cock and licking at his finger. 

* * *

Dwight moved his way up to the couch once he finished Jim off, kissing Jim sweetly as Jim cradled his head in his hands. 

"I've been thinking Jim, that I want us to move onto the next step in our relationship" Dwight said, moving away from Jim and sitting back on his heels. 

Jim furrowed his brows, looking at Dwight in surprise. Dwight reached into his pocket, holding up the ring he had found all those days ago. 

"Dwight, where did you get that?" Jim said, scrambling up from the couch in shock. 

"From the sock drawer?" Dwight said taken aback. Why was Jim worried about that when he was proposing. 

"Dwight I was going to propose to you, with that ring!" Jim said, looking at Dwight with wide eyes. 

Dwight looked at Jim with wide eyes, also making his way off the couch and standing in front of Dwight. 

"You found the ring and didn't figure out that I wanted to propose to you?" Jim asked. 

Dwight blinked rapidly. "I-- didn't put that together. You didn't do anything to make me think that."

"The ring wasn't a big enough clue?" Jim asked, chuckling as he looked at Dwight. The surprise waring off of him. 

"No" Dwight said sheepishly, ducking his head down. 

"Hey" Jim said, tilting Dwight's chin up. 

"I want to marry you, so yes" Jim said, grinning at Dwight. 

"Yeah?" Dwight said, excitement returning in his eyes. "Yes" Jim said grinning.

Dwight surged forward kissing Jim as fiercely and sweetly as he had the first time they had kissed all those years ago, the ring now on Jim's finger cold, but comforting against his face. 


	35. Dwight's Small Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight has something very important to tell Jim.

"Jim, I need to tell you something." 

Those are words that no one wants to hear 10 minutes after having mind-blowing sex with their enemy turned lover; sweat still drying on their body. 

"Sure what's up?" Jim replied anyway, hoping he didn't sound as vulnerable and worried as he felt in the after glow in Dwight's bedroom. The dimmed lights casting a domestic glow around them that Jim had begun to take advantage of now and that's what you get for doing that, Jim achingly thought, curling to his side to look at Dwight. 

"It's something I've been dealing with for a long time" Dwight began to say and Jim took a nervous gulp of air, hoping Dwight would just get this over with like a rip of a bandage. 

"My nose is disproportionally smaller than the rest of my face" Dwight said with all the seriousness of if he had just confessed to a murder he committed. 

Jim's brain rattled to come up with a response, his lungs finally taking in air and distributing it to his body. His mouth opened and closed, staring at Dwight and oh wow, yeah it was a small nose. 

"I never noticed" was the thing his brain came up with and said out loud, absurd in the silence and comfort of their room. 

In a way Jim felt ridiculous. He had spent years and years surveying Dwight. Always watching the other for pranks, for comfort, for the sake of looking at the person he thinks might just be the love of his life. 

Yet, this had escaped him. He thinks he must have thought "oh, Dwight has a cute, small nose" but the thought must have been buried, blown away in all of the other thoughts of Dwight that always infiltrated his brain. 

Now he looked, fully looked. Dwight had a small nose and was insecure about it. 

"You know I'm not dating you for the size of your nose Dwight" Jim said, curling forward so that he half lay on Dwight's chest, nuzzling his face into the warm skin, before looking up at Dwight's face to see his response. 

"I know Jim, that would be stupid" Dwight said, sinking down so him and Jim were face to face, one hand curled in his hair. 

"Still wanted you to know" Dwight mumbled this time into Jim's hair, pressing himself closer to Jim so that there was no space between them.

* * *

"Stop staring" 

"I wasn't staring." 

"Okay fine I was staring. It's just really small." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all doing well and enjoy this!   
> If you have any holidays/winter prompts, please let me know!


	36. Christmas Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight makes Jim a scarf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For moritz_stiefel, thank you for such a sweet request<3  
> Loved writing it.

Jim ran his hands over the wrapping paper, lip tilting upwards when he saw the array of tape pieces scattering the lumpy package. 

"What's this?" Jim asked, jokingly shaking the package. 

Dwight rolled his eyes, "open it idiot" he admonished, but internally his heart was thumping, anticipation strumming him up. 

Jim slowly teared into the package, smile overtaking his face as he looked at the item Dwight had gifted him. 

"I made it myself. Worked on it whenever you'd go to the grocery store or take an hour to do your hair" Dwight said, smiling shyly at Jim.

Scarves made Jim's neck itchy, made him yank and pull until he would give up and pull off the offending garment, but here was Dwight looking at him so lovingly. So hopeful and it was Christmas Day after all, who was Jim to deny him? 

"I love it Dwight, thank you" Jim said, bending forward to lay a kiss on Dwight's lips. Dwight smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jim's neck and pulling him close, the two leisurely kissing under the Christmas tree. 

* * *

"You know you can take it off" Dwight said, looking at Jim up and down. 

"What you don't think the scarf goes with my pajamas?" Jim joked.

"No" Dwight said, shaking his head at Jim's striped pajamas, Dwight's Battlestar Galactica sweatshirt, and the scarf that Dwight had made for him. 

"I'm wounded" Jim said, pressing a kiss onto the side of Dwight's face before grabbing a plate for dinner. 


	37. Fake Christmas Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim lied to his family and needs a date for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Christmas Miracle! I posted lol. 
> 
> Hope you are all having a great Christmas if you celebrate! If you do not celebrate, I still hope you have a great day!

"Jim, you know I would if I could" Pam said with a sad look, giving Jim a pat on his shoulder. 

"You would do what if you could?" Dwight asked, nosing into their conversation. 

Jim reddened, choosing to take a big sip of his scalding hot coffee instead of answering. 

Pam gave Jim a pitying, yet scheming look before speaking to Dwight. 

"Jim lied to his parents and told them he was seeing someone, and he needs a date now" Pam said, smiling over her cup of tea. 

"Pam" Jim said, eyes wide as he looked back and forth between Dwight and Pam. 

"What day is it?" Dwight asked, surprising Jim. 

"Um Christmas Eve" Jim said, stuttering his sentence out into a cough. 

"I do not celebrate pagan holidays, so I can come" Dwight declared matter of factly, walking out of the kitchen with a swoosh of his jacket. 

"So I guess I am going to the Christmas Eve Party with Dwight as my fake boyfriend" Jim said, absolutely flabbergasted. 

* * *

Jim's heart gave a start when a notepad was slapped onto his desk and a pen hit his chest and clattered onto his lap. 

Jim raised his brows as he looked in bewilderment between Dwight and the notepad. 

"Write down things about yourself" 

Before Jim could respond, the clicking of computer keys on Dwight's computer began and Jim was left wondering how he would pull off the dumbest thing he had ever been involved in. 

* * *

"Your hats sinking down" was the first thing Dwight said to Jim when he showed up to Jim's door, ready for the worst Christmas Eve that Jim would probably ever have in his entire life. 

"Oh" Jim said, moving to fix it, before he felt chilled fingertips pressing against his warm forehead and pulling the fabric up. 

"Thanks" Jim said, a shy smile filtering onto his face, feeling a flush crawl up his neck. 

"Don't want my boyfriend looking like an idiot when I meet his family" Dwight replied, turning around and walking down the crosswalk. 

"You coming?" Dwight called out over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah" Jim said, fumbling with his keys. 

Dwight was taking this fake boyfriend thing better then he thought and Jim was probably going to spontaneously combust if Dwight's hands touched him again and called him boyfriend in that sweet, condescending tone he saved for just him.

* * *

Jim opened the door to his parents house, lights and Christmas decorations on every available surface, and more people packed into his house than Jim was really ready for. 

"We can always go to McDonald's or something, they might be open?" Jim said panicking, turning to Dwight, who ran into his chest and reached up to grab onto Jim's arms. 

"No, idiot. I want real food and to hear embarrassing stories about you" Dwight said, taking one on Jim's hands in his own. 

"I don't want that" Jim half heartedly tried to fight, but Dwight was looking at him with no trace of hate, just something that Jim couldn't put a name too. 

"I don't think I've really cared about what you want" Dwight replied, grinning at the taller of them. 

"So charming Dwight" 

* * *

Betsy was in mid-conversation when she saw her son walk into the kitchen, a broad shouldered man behind him. 

"Mom!" Jim greeted, a bright smile working onto his face when he spotted his mom amongst the other family members and friends crowded into the living room. 

The two pulled back after a hug, a questioning look on her face as she waited for Jim to tell her who was with him. 

"Mom, this is Dwight the person I told you I was starting to see" Jim awkwardly said, placing his hands into his pockets. 

Dwight nudged Jim out of the way giving Betsy his hand to shake. "I'm Jim's boyfriend and the better salesmen where we work."

Betsy raised her brow at Jim, a small grin on her face as she took Dwight's hand in hers. 

* * *

"So how did you two meet?" 

Dwight and Jim were getting the third degree from Jim's little sister at the dinner table as their relatives and friends settled onto the table. 

"Work" Dwight said, supplying the answer. Jim fanned his shirt out, nerves starting to crawl his skin. 

His sister had been tied to the hip to him since she was young and if anyone would be able to crack him, it would be her, and if Jim was being honest it wouldn't take a lot. 

"Where did you first kiss?" she asked, squinting her eyes at Jim. 

"The parking lot at work" Jim said, face reddening and heart thumping so loud he was sure she could hear it. 

"What does Jim wear when he sleeps?" 

"Hey!" "Pajama's" was said at the same time. Jim looking at Dwight with wide eyes and Larisa with even wider ones. 

"Okay no more questions" Jim squeaked, grateful when his mom told them they could start eating. 

* * *

"I have never seen anyone eat that much" Larissa said, swinging her legs on the bench the two siblings sat on, huddled close as their breaths fanned out and turned to smoke into the air. 

"Hah, I know. He really likes food and consuming lots of it" Jim said, laughing as he looked down to his lap with a smile. 

"You really like him" Larissa said in a sing-song voice, bumping her shoulder with Jim's. 

Jim gave her a sad look, before slightly smiling. "Yeah" he replied. 

Larissa frowned at her brother, not sure why his voice and expression was so heartbroken. 

* * *

Dwight took a sip of his beer, looking at the partygoers and listening to the pathetic Christmas movie. 

"Hello Dwight" Betsy said, standing next to Dwight. 

"Hello, Mrs. Halpert" Dwight said, nodding to Jim's mom. 

"I'm really glad Jim brought you, he's been single for so long and he's been pining for his co-worker for even longer, years, so i'm glad to see he finally did something about it" Betsy said with a bright smile. 

Dwight frowned at her, "wait Jim's been pining over a co-worker?" 

"Yes? He's had a crush on you forever" Betsy said, with a slightly confused smile. 

"I'm sorry I need to go" Dwight said, placing his beer down on a table and swiftly walking out of the house. 

Jim and Larissa's laughter filled his ears when he got closer to where they sat, the two siblings looking up when Dwight stood in front of them. 

"Have you been in love with me this whole time?" Dwight asked, his voice frantic as he looked at Jim. 

"Dwight, what?" Jim stuttered, his mouth wide as he looked at a confused Larissa and a panicked looking Dwight. 

"Your mom said you have been pining over a co-worker for years, is it true?" Dwight asked.

Jim got up from the bench, taking Dwight from his arm and pulling him to the side, much to the complaint of Larissa who was unabashedly eavesdropping on this whole scenario breaking out in front of her. 

"Dwight, I swear you were never supposed to find that out" Jim said, matching the panic that Dwight had earlier. 

"So it's true?" Dwight asked.

"It is" Jim replied, head down as he shuffled his feet in the snow. 

"You're an idiot" Dwight said, grabbing Jim's face and placing his lips onto Jim's. 

Jim laughed into the kiss from surprise, pulling Dwight close to him as he kissed back. Jim cupped the back of Dwight's neck, enjoying the feeling of Dwight's slightly chapped lips against his, and the warmth of his arms around him. 

"We should have been doing that a long time ago" Jim said when they pulled back from their kiss and rested their foreheads against one another's. 

"Well you're an idiot, so that's probably why" Dwight responded, placing a featherlight kiss on Jim's lips. 

"Probably" Jim replied, grinning as he swooped down for another kiss from Dwight. 


	38. Hotel Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight and Jim end up sharing a room together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Office fan, who requested this probably months ago. I couldn't find a way to tie it all together, but I hope you still enjoy it. Thank you for being so patient with me :)

Dwight knew Jim was near him before he even heard a word. Felt Jim's hand on his back, softly kneading his shoulder.

"Hey Dwight" came Jim's cheery voice as Dwight shrugged him off, both sinking into their regular habits and routines even as they were hundreds of miles away from Scranton.

"Jim" Dwight said curtly, shoving Jim's hand away. "Come on Dwight" Jim said, placing his hand once again on his shoulder. Dwight merely rolled his eyes, letting Jim leave his hand on him even though he pretended it wasn't there.

"Excuse me?" Dwight called out, peeking his head over the reception desk at the hotel they were all staying at.

Jim looked over Dwight's shoulder, resting his chin on his shoulder. "I think you should keep ringing the bell and shouting" Jim unhelpfully whispered.

Dwight felt a shiver run through his body as he felt Jim's lips run over his ear when he spoke. "Move it" Dwight said, but leaned slightly back into the solid, warmth presence of Jim's body.

Jim decided he really didn't feel like as he continued to press into Dwight, waiting for the receptionist to come. 

"Hi, yeah one room for Dwight Schrute and James Halpert" Dwight said, bumping his shoulder up so that it hit Jim's jaw. 

"Dwight" Jim complained, shoving Dwight in the arm. 

"Here are the keys to your room, enjoy your stay gentlemen." 

* * *

Dwight hurriedly moved towards the elevators, already on a schedule from the looks of it. 

"No, there's a mistake" Dwight said looking at Jim and staring at the hotel room door that they both had keys in their hands for. 

"I think she thought when you said "one room" she meant one room for us" Jim said, not disgruntled the way that Dwight was. 

Dwight's eyebrows reached up into his hairline, face reddening in a combination of anger and embarrassment. 

"I am not sharing a room with you Jim" Dwight said through gritted teeth. 

"I'll leave the door open for you" Jim said with a grin, grabbing the key from Dwight's hand and entering the hotel room. 

Dwight looked at the open door with a wide opened mouth, feeling very unsure. 

* * *

Jim lay his head back on the pillow, arms behind his head as he watched the game and Dwight moving around the room.

"Dwight, stop rearranging all of my things" Jim said, patting the space next to him. "Come on." 

Dwight glared at Jim and the spot on the bed, but made his way anyway. No he was not sulking, he would deny that to his dying day. 

With a couple of jabbing elbows and shoves, the two eventually lay shoulder to shoulder, Jim's leg on top of Dwights and Dwight's socked foot gently moving against Jim's. 

* * *

"Stay on your side idiot" Dwight grumbled as they settled under the covers, ready to fall asleep. 

"I am on my side" Jim said, poking Dwight's ribs. 

"God do you have ice cubes for feet?" Dwight grumbled, minutes later. 

Jim put a hand over Dwight's mouth, "shhh" he whispered, "trying to sleep." 

Dwight licked Jim's hand and pushed him away, "you are an idiot" was Dwight's response. 

* * *

Jim awoke during the night, waking face to face with Dwight, one of his hands placed on Dwight's hip, the other curled around the hairs on the nape of Dwight's neck. 

Jim blinked slowly, aware of the placement he and Dwight were in, a soft smile filtering on his face. 

Jim reached down to press a small kiss to Dwight's nose, smiling when he saw Dwight wrinkling his nose from the touch. 

Jim's eyes eventually started to droop again. He curled himself closer to Dwight, drifting into sleep again. 

* * *

"Jim, Jim" Dwight said, poking the the heavy body that lay on top of his, restricting all of his movements. 

"Five more minutes" Jim mumbled into the crook of Dwight's neck, snuggling somehow even closer to Dwight. 

"Get off Jim, you're cutting off my circulation" Dwight grumbled. 

"I'm not" Jim rebutted, lifting his head up and looking at Dwight. Dwight gave him an unimpressed look. Jim sighed, "fine, fine."

Jim groaned when get moved away from the heat that Dwight's embrace brought, rolling over to what was his side of the bed when they had fallen asleep the night before. 

Jim kept an arm tucked behind his head, watching as Dwight got ready, moving around the room and laying out clothes for both him and Jim. 

"Are you going to get up eventually today, Jim?" Dwight asked, raising a brow. 

"Too busy enjoying the view" Jim cheekily replied, chuckling into the pillow that was thrown at his face and was too slow to duck away from. 

"Shut up" Dwight grumbled, but his face was splotchy with color and he rubbed his neck in embarrassment. 

* * *

Dwight looked up, his breath hitching when he looked up and saw Jim in nothing but a towel, his skin flushed from the heat of his shower. Toweling his wet hair and leaving droplets to get everywhere. 

Jim looked at Dwight, giving an embarrassed smile. 

"Sorry I forgot my clothes" Jim said, pursing his lips. 

"It's--It's fine" Dwight said, coughing awkwardly as he jumped out of the bed when Jim reached down to grab his clothes. 

"Dwight?" Jim asked, unaware of why Dwight was so jumpy all of a sudden. 

"Jim, sorry you uh, you are uh only wearing a towel" Dwight said, reddening when he realized he said his thoughts out loud. 

"I know? That's why I came to get my clothes" Jim replied, still unsure about what was going on with Dwight. 

"You look really good. Okay I am going to go now" Dwight said, staring at Jim with wide eyes and hitting his shoulder as he passed Jim and sprinted out of the room. 

Jim smiled to himself, face flushing and this time it definitely was not the heat from the shower. 

* * *

Dwight was a wreck after that. Barely looking at Jim, bumping into tables, and flinching anytime Jim would touch him. 

"Dwight, you know it's okay if you think I am attractive" Jim half joked, looking up at Dwight. 

"Shut up" Dwight grumbled. 

"I think you're attractive also, if that makes it better" Jim said, now feeling like he was the blushing, stuttering mess that Dwight was just moments before. 

"Really?" Dwight said, surprise etched on his features as he looked at Jim. 

" 'Course, you're tall, have broad shoulders, and pretty eyelashes" Jim said, more to himself as he drifted into the thoughts in his head. 

"So if I kissed you right now, you wouldn't punch me in the face?" Dwight asked, inching closer to where Jim sat on the bed. 

"Definitely not" Jim replied, leaning towards Dwight.

The two's lips met for the first time, both their hearts thumping wildly against their chests as they familiarized themselves with one another. 

Dwight slowly coaxed Jim down, so that he was laying down on the bed and Dwight was laying over him. Dwight could feel himself getting addicted to the feeling of Jim surrounding all of his senses and he just couldn't find it in himself to actually care. 


	39. New Years Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years with Jim
> 
> Featuring first kisses, pining, and pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Office Fan, I was late on your New Years Eve request so I created this hybrid creation lol. Hope you still enjoy and hope everyone had and is having a great New Years!!

Another New Years Eve, another night spent at home. A sip of champagne at 9:00 and lights out at 9:30. 

Jim wasn't one for spoiling himself, but he had to say a quiet night in on one of the rowdiest days of the year was all the self care that Jim could ever want. 

Leisurely waking in his bed, turning some music on, and treating himself to pancakes added to the calm air that he wanted this New Years. 

It seemed appropriate that the person interrupting his zen was Dwight, the most insufferable, loving idiot that Jim had ever met and had the audacity to fall in love with. 

"You took forever idiot" was Dwight's greeting, shoving past Jim's shoulder and letting himself in. 

"Sure Dwight, come right in" Jim mumbled, shutting his door and padding back into the kitchen. 

"Pancakes? Good I'm starving" Dwight said, chucking off his layers and settling into the tiny dining room table. 

Jim smiled lightly and rolled his eyes, flipping a pancake. 

"Aren't you supposed to be on the farm right now?" Jim asked, turning his head around to address Dwight. 

"Finished early so I could come over here" Dwight told him, filling in the crossword that Jim had been lazily filling in. 

"How sweet" Jim joked, placing a pancake filled plate in front of Dwight and joining him at the table. 

The quiet hum of the music continued in the background, Dwight happily digging into the mountain of pancakes that were drench in syrup and praising Jim's cooking abilities. 

Jim smiled around his mouthful of pancakes, swallowing and answering Dwight. "I wasn't planning on you eating all of my pancakes."

Dwight just sneered, before continuing to eat his pancakes. 

Once they sat down onto the couch, Dwight's eyes struggling to stay opened, he asked the dreaded question that had been milling his head all morning. 

"Didi you get a New Year's kiss?" 

Jim frowned at Dwight and let out a chuckle. "Definitely not. I went to bed at 9:30. Did you?" Jim asked, aiming for nonchalant. 

"No, I don't celebrate major holidays" Dwight responded. 

"That's good" was what Jim was going to say, but was cut off by Dwight pressing his lips onto his, tasting like pancakes and syrup as he gave Jim the best New Years kiss he could ever ask for. 

"You seem like you enjoy holiday traditions" Dwight said as he pulled back and took in Jim's flushed face and uncontrollable grin. 

"Yeah I really do Dwight" Jim responded, smiling into another kiss with Dwight. 


	40. Threesome P/J/D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pam, Jim, and Dwight 
> 
> Just pure filth, I am so sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus, but I am back. I had this in my drafts and figured it would be a good first story back. 
> 
> I have one with fluff coming up!

"Oh Dwight, I wish you could see how pretty Jim looks right now" Pam said breathlessly, looking down between her spread legs and watching as Jim licked her open. Drool covered his pink, bitten lips as he ate her out, while getting fucked by Dwight.

Dwight was gentle, yet powerful in his thrust. Considerate of Jim and making sure he felt good, taking pleasure and giving it back. She could see the love they shared and the devotion. 

The rough drag of Dwight's dick against his prostate and the taste of Pam left Jim in a hazy state of pleasure that he didn't know if he could ever return from. 

Jim felt his body give as Dwight continued to ring out his orgasm, untouched and a moaning mess. Dwight cooed Jim's name, gently, but possessively grasping onto Jim's hips and holding them in place as he continued. Jim rotated between trying to get away from the sensitivity, to throwing himself into the pleasure/pain he felt coursing through him.

Jim lazily licked and pressed small kisses on Pam's pussy, Pam letting out soft moans as she looked between Jim's pink, tearstained face and Dwight's face filled with concentration as he continued to ruin Jim in the softest, purest way. 

Jim felt himself become more undone, convinced it wasn't possible yet the heat of Pam against his mouth was addictive as he sweetly sucked her. He was rocked back and fourth into her pussy from Dwight's final thrusts, tiny moans and groans vibrated through Pam as she clutched onto Jim's silky hair and felt him spasm into Dwight's hold. Another orgasm rung out of him.


	41. The Office Meddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The office meddles in getting Dwight and Jim together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Abigail, who requested this so long ago and I am so sorry.

"Get together already" Phyllis mumbled under her breath, blowing on her tea to cool it as she looked at the two awkward salesmen brushing shoulders and their cheeks reddening like they were still in High School with their first crushes. 

When Jim wasn't looking, Dwight's gaze was intent. Fleeting eyes watching Jim as he stirred his coffee, took his first sip, and wrinkled his nose when it was too hot. 

When Dwight wasn't looking, Jim looked fondly at Dwight. Watching him as he munched on a pretzel stick, eyes flittering over the newspaper as he read. 

They were in love. They were also idiots, as Oscar had taken to call them. 

"Look who doesn't love some pining, but come on these two are out of control" Oscar complained, putting his hands up. 

"They flirt like we're in a whorehouse" Angela muttered, biting into a celery stick. 

"They're getting married in a warehouse?" Creed spoke up, looking around at the others. 

The other office workers paused to look at Creed, before returning back to the conversation. 

"I bet they'll be together by the end of the month" Kevin said, smiling at Oscar. 

"Doubt it" Oscar said, taking a sip of his coffee. 

"Believe in something" Kevin complained. 

"If they get together before Ryan and I do, I am going to kill myself" Kelly added, curling her hair around her finger. 

The bets were set, half the office believing the two salesmen would realize that they are grown men who can talk or gasp even ask out their crushes. The other half of the office was also staunch in their belief that the two biggest idiots would never get together, and that they would all be enjoying a rather nice lunch if the salesmen continued their streak of obliviousness. 

* * *

"Jim? Do you think the card-stock is going to be restocked or no chance?" Dwight asked, cheeks reddening as he stared a hole into Jim's forehead to avoid looking directly into Jim's eyes. 

"Hey. I mean hi. Yeah I think it should be by the end of the month" Jim fumbled out, unconsciously rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at Dwight, who seemed as intent as Jim to avoid prolonged eye contact. 

"Great. Good, yes, okay then" Dwight said, swinging his chair too quickly to straighten up and ending up bumping his knees on his desk. 

Phyllis smiled into her cup as she heard the stuttering salesmen and Stanley rolled his eyes as he listened to them blunder. 

* * *

"So Jim, any crushes?" Kelly asked, batting her eyes at Jim and looking over at Dwight in the most suspicious way possible. 

"Um, no" Jim squeaked, coughing into his hand as he avoided looking at Dwight and stared at Kelly in what could only be described as gay panic. 

Kelly stared right back. "Ryan and I know a bunch of date night restaurants for when you finally tell your crush that you like them Jim" Kelly said loudly and pointedly. 

Jim shrank into the wall, hoping it would take him in. 

* * *

"Dwight, look at this brown m&m and look at this blue m&m, they're in love" Kevin said, smiling up at Dwight. 

"What are you talking about idiot?" Dwight asked, frowning at Kevin. 

"They are in love like you and Ji-" Kevin's mouth was covered and effectively muffled the rest of his sentence by Dwight racing to stuff his tie into Kevin's mouth to shut him up. 

Oscar shook his head. 

Angela rolled her eyes. 

* * *

It continued like that, Jim's eyes wide and a dopey smile as he looked at Dwight as if Dwight was the most precious thing in the world. Dwight stuttering mid-sentence because he got overwhelmed by Jim's attention on him.

* * *

"Two more days until the month ends" Andy said to the small group gathered in the kitchen. 

"I don't think it will happen" Kevin frowned, Oscar patting his back consolingly but smiling nonetheless because he was going to win this bet. 

"Hey guys" Jim said, eyebrows knitted in confusion seeing so many of his co-workers cramped into the kitchen. 

"Don't blow this for me" Meredith said, pushing by Jim and exiting the kitchen, Creed, Stanley, Ryan following. 

Jim gave a look to Pam who smiled at him sheepishly. "What is going on Beesly?" 

"I can't really tell you, but you should definitely ask out Dwight and definitely do it in the next two days." 

"Pam?" Jim asked in a pleading voice. What the hell was going on?

* * *

The month was over. Neither Jim or Dwight had asked one another out. Still single. Still on everyones goddamn nerves. 

"We have to do something!" Oscar said in exasperation. 

"I did not just wait a whole month to see those two idiots do absolutely nothing" Stanley mumbled, rolling his eyes. 

The office got together for one last attempt. It didn't matter anymore if they got money for the bet or not. The psychological suffering from Dwight and Jim flirting everyday and not doing anything about it was enough for them to work together. 

"I think it's perfect" Pam said proudly, looking at the work her and some of the office workers had helped create. 

"I think we got a real shot" Kevin said. 

"Again, if they get married before me, I will drown myself" Kelly said looking around to the others. 

"Meredith wants a clown" Creed announced. 

* * *

Jim and Dwight entered the break room laughing with one another. Faces pink and hearts beating fast. 

The two were slow on the uptake to realize that the entire break room was covered in blown up pictures of them and a banner hung up that said **"Dwight and Jim, date each other!"**

Dwight and Jim both sputtered out something to say. Looking at one another, then quickly looking away like they had been electrocuted, and then looking at everyone else for an explanation. Instead, everyone looked at them expectantly. 

"Yikes" was the first full formed word that Jim was able to say. His mouth open in distress and eyes wide. Dwight nodded in panicked agreement with Jim. 

Angela sighed loudly and pointedly. "Are you two going to ask out one another or will we have to wait to cut the cake?" she asked annoyed beyond belief. 

Jim looked sheepishly at Dwight. "Well I guess the cat's out of the bag" he said, placing his hand on the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I, um like you Dwight" Jim said, shrugging his shoulders to aim for casualness, but he looked like a panicked animal ready to sprint. 

Dwight nodded animatedly for awhile before realizing what Jim had said. "What?!" he yelled, then asked again more quietly. "Sorry, you what?" 

Jim let out a small laugh, finding Dwight still to be endearing even though he had just revealed his biggest secret in front of all of his coworkers no less. 

"I like you Dwight" Jim said a little more confidently, finally letting it all out in the open. 

"I like you too, Jim" Dwight said, face pink and eyes terrified. 

Everyone around them clapped and wooed, except for Angela who merely sighed and began to cut the cake. 

Jim pulled Dwight close into him, pressing a chaste kiss onto Dwight's lips. Shutting his eyes when he finally felt what it was like to kiss his best friend and former enemy. 

"Can't believe we got together and got cake the same day" Jim said, pulling Dwight to the side. 

"Really good cake" Dwight said, excitedly eating his cake. "And us getting together is really good too" Dwight added smiling 

"Yeah it really is good" Jim replied fondly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this story so long ago and it just took me forever to find any inspiration for it. Hopefully it fulfills some fluff for Valentines Day.


	42. Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight goes through the misery of Valentines Day shopping

He was an alpha male. Strong. Capable. Tall. Intimidating. Absolutely, fucking unable to purchase chocolate for his husband on the dumbest holiday in his opinion. 

They never did Valentines. Not their first year when they were drowning in puppy love. Not two years later, when they were fighting more often than not and Dwight was sure that Jim would realize they just were not worth it. Not even a year ago when they had reached back to normal, a middle ground of compromise and devotion. 

Suddenly though, Jim had dropped a comment. Jokingly mentioning how all of his friends were doing SOMETHING for Valentines. And Dwight wasn't dumb enough to realize that maybe Jim wanted to for once have a normal, traditional relationship where they spent a holiday in a normal, non Schrute way. 

Which all leads, to tall, strong, capable, and okay maybe not as capable as he once thought Dwight to go shopping for a Valentines Day gift that would at least mean something to Jim, because dammit that man deserved the world for dealing with someone like him. 

Dwight held two heart shaped chocolate bullshit containers in his hands, sweat accumulating on his forehead as he decided which one would be best. Pink with hearts or red with stripes? Was it too girly? Would Jim laugh and ask him what he was doing? Does Jim even like chocolate? He internally and maybe externally panicked about all these choices and he kind of wished Jim was next to him. 

He would joke about all the tacky decorations, bump his shoulder against Dwight's, and harass the hell out of Dwight, but at the end of it he would decide which item was the best. Giving Dwight the brightest grin he reserved for Dwight only and a peck on the cheek, instantly easing Dwight's concerns. 

"Can't believe I'm doing this" Dwight mumbled under his breath, searching for Jim's contact name and clicking the number. 

"Hon? Did you forget the list?" Jim asked, smiling into the speaker as he prepped dinner. 

"No I didn't forget the list" Dwight said, voice short and fond as he cradled the phone against his shoulder and looked at the offending chocolate boxes. 

"What's taking so long then? Don't want to come home to your hot husband?" Jim joked, adding the veggies into the soup broth. "Of course I want to come home, but Jim... I'm... having a bit of an issue..." Dwight mumbled, shoulders sagged. 

"Dwight, what's wrong?" Jim asked, all seriousness and god Dwight loved this man so much. 

"I was trying to get you chocolates for Valentines Day and Jim why don't they just have normal containers? Why is everything so pink and covered in hearts?" Dwight complained, absolutely defeated.

Jim ducked away from the speaker to laugh, before clearing his throat and returning to the call. "Probably because it's for Valentine's Day Dwight" he said fondly and slightly exasperated. 

"Really stupid" Dwight grumbled. 

"Yeah it is, Dwight that's why we never celebrate" Jim replied, "so maybe just grab one and we'll split once you get home?" 

"I wanted to do something special for you Jim and I thought you wanted to celebrate, and now I've spent an hour in the grocery store staring at two types of heart shaped chocolate boxes" Dwight said dejectedly. 

Jim's heart fluttered at this, because even after ten plus years of knowing him, Dwight always surprised him and made his pulse beat so wildly he was sure he would collapse right into Dwight and bury himself there for eternity. 

"Dwight, I-- get the red striped ones."

"Thank you Jim" Dwight said, finally feeling like the weight pressing on him had lifted. All because of how Jim made everything easier, because without him Dwight just wasn't able to function. Didn't want to even know what life was like without him, because it just wouldn't be worth it to him. 

* * *

Jim knew it was fucking sappy as hell keeping the stupid heart shaped box in their basement where they kept all the random stuff hidden from the upstairs, but it was a strange change for the two of them. Celebrating a holiday a semi-normal way. Eating chocolate in their bed, cuddled together, watching dumb movies one after another that Dwight talked through the entire time, but they were content. In love and happy and maybe Valentines wasn't too bad. Although Dwight had sworn he would never go chocolate shopping ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two post in one day? More likely then you think   
> Finally had some inspiration to write so I figured why not some fluff, enjoy!


	43. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some domestic Dwight and Jim, featuring some smut

"Did you buy the pickles?" Jim asked, glancing over to Dwight as the two moved around the kitchen, sorting groceries into the correct places. 

Dwight was silent, before his eyes widened, slowly looking over to Jim with a disappointed look. Jim pretended to tsk, bumping his shoulder against Dwight's as he reached to grab the bread out of Dwight's grasp. 

"It's aright, I can survive a week without pickles." Dwight nodded, smiling at Jim's turned back before continuing to help out. 

Their lives were domestic, simply put. They slept by nine most days, went grocery shopping in place of dates, and planned out dinners like it was life or death. 

Even sex was no longer a race to prove who was better, could get the other off faster. Clashing teeth and shoves, until the other succumbed. 

Now it was slow, mostly sweet. Tangled sheets and unstifled moans. Jim clinging onto Dwight's arms as Dwight thrust into him, cheeks pink and hair mused. Breathless calling of each other s names, small smiles, and loud moans as Dwight took over his entire being. 

It was Dwight on top, thighs quivering as he pressed openmouthed kisses onto Jim's neck, sweat and the soap Jim used clinging to his senses, wishing he could drown into this man that held him like he was something holy.

Now they made stupid jokes after or watched Golden Girls. Watching until their eyes got heavy and they draped themselves over one another. Each drooling on the other and jabbing limbs into ribs and thighs or watching until one had to get up and make lunch. The other following soon after and helping set the table. 

"Did you get the foil?" 

"....." 

"Dwight!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why but I have finally been inspired to write for Jim and Dwight. I want to write as much as I can before I go into a writing slump again lmao


	44. Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just smut   
> Bottom Jim

Nothing could make Jim moan louder than a whore then when he was he was getting his hair pulled and he was being pounded into the mattress. His mouth open and gasping as he alternated between gripping onto Dwight with his hands or his hole, opened up and just begging. And who was Dwight to say no to this beautiful thing laid beneath him? 

Begging and moaning just how Dwight liked, sweet talk turning into dirty words, before he was reduced to nothing but broken moans and Dwight's name softly leaving his mouth or being shouted for the entire world to hear that he belonged to Dwight. Only Dwight could do this to and for him and that pushed Dwight like nothing else could. 

Only he could collect the moans off of Jim's tongue. Only he could draw out those gasps and filth that fell out of Jim's mouth when he was just on the edge of too far gone. Too far gone for Dwight and Dwight was there to pick him up again, softly ground him back with soft presses of kisses and whispered reassurances. 

But for now, Dwight was going to drag him all the way down. Make sure no one else would ever feel the velvety slick walls that clung against every drag of his cock. Because Dwight was Jim's. And Jim was Dwight's and that meant that Dwight would do anything to make sure those moans and his name coming from Jim's mouth never stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines. Hope you all have a great day and treated yourselves good!


	45. St. Patrick's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a tradition. If you did not wear green on St. Patrick's Day then you got your pinched. Dwight takes an alternative turn to this holiday rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just crack. I don't even know what I just wrote

If Dwight had to objectively rate Jim's features he would say Jim's eyes were his favorite, his smile next, and in a close third would be his ass. 

Jim was lanky, all long limbs, but where it counted Jim was shapely. Just perfect enough for Dwight to grab onto while they made out on the couch or fucked in their bed or any available surface, because Dwight could be damn needy when it came to Jim.

Originally he had been disappointed when Jim once again refused to join in any holiday tradition and to be decked out in green, even though Dwight thought Jim looked rather good in that color (and any color, but there is no need to be sappy.) 

Then like a lightbulb his mind was alerted to the rule of if you do not wear green on St. Patrick's Day, you get pinched. Dwight knew exactly what he was going to do with this information. 

* * *

"Hey! Dwight, not here. There's people and cameras around" Jim whisper-yelled, wincing slightly and rubbing at the spot where Dwight had pinched his ass rather aggressively.

"Put on some green and then you won't have to worry about getting pinched" Dwight replied, smirking up to Jim. 

"Really Dwight? Grow up" Jim muttered, still a little peeved off. His ass was still burning for gods sake!

* * *

Jim did not learn his lesson, Dwight noted, following him into the conference room where Michael had prepared a holiday related conference meeting. 

So Dwight reached down and discreetly pinched Jim again. Jim yelped and jumped into the air, glaring daggers at Dwight and doing everything in his power to not grip his butt in pain, and steamroll Dwight into the next century. 

"I'm going to fucking kill you" Jim whispered into Dwight's ear, giving Phyllis a smile when she turned to look over them. 

Dwight was not scared by this threat from his husband. Okay he was a little scared. 

* * *

Jim stole a green pin with a four leaf clover from Michael, pointing at it angrily to Dwight so that he would get the message. 

"See Jim? It was that easy" Dwight drawled, relishing in the glare that Jim sent his way. 

* * *

Jim was and is the king of pranks. If Dwight wants to pinch his ass like the sadist he is, fine by Jim. He would get revenge. 

Jim backed Dwight into the bathroom, eagerly sucking onto Dwight's bottom lip as he trailed his hands over Dwight's chest and began to remove his shirt. 

Dwight laughed into Jim's mouth, whispering a heated "what's gotten into you?" as he pressed kisses into Jim's neck. 

"Oh nothing" Jim replied, grinning salaciously at Dwight as he got the last of Dwight's shirt off. 

Dwight was deeply startled out of his bliss when his ass was pinched so hard tears came into his eyes. 

"Jim!" Dwight yelled, face red from the burning pain. God it burned so bad. 

"Put on some green and then you won't have to worry about being pinched" Jim repeated back to Dwight, smiling wide and leaving Dwight, his painful ass, and wounded pride in the bathroom. 

The bastard had taken off his green shirt. The only thing keeping his from not being pinched. He had seduced Dwight and Dwight had fallen under Jim's charm, because dammit his husband was hot, and he had used his own words against him. Dwight was hurt and proud. Mainly hurt, his ass would be bruised for days, but still proud. 

* * *

"White flag Dwight or green for the holiday?" Jim asked, grinning up at Dwight who had finally returned to his desk. 

"White flag Jim" Dwight responded, "white fucking flag." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Office Fan, who requested this! Hope you like it!


	46. Conceited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Jim could put Dwight in place.

Dwight was domineering. Entire personality was conceited and frustrating and Jim just wanted to knock him off his pedestal. He had to give Dwight credit. He had tough skin, didn't take insults and pranks without dishing it back. 

He always imagined what Dwight would look like when he surrendered though. Had been planning it for years, prank after prank becoming more and more grandiose, all possibly leading to the final destruction of this man that Dwight projected. 

The last thing he ever imagined was a soft "Jim, fuck me please." Jim stared in shock, hands on Dwight's hips faltering slightly as he processed Dwight's words. As good of a surrender Jim would ever get, but this needed to be treated sacredly. 

"I got you Dwight" Jim promised, kissing Dwight on the spot behind his ears before maneuvering Dwight the way he wanted, feeling Dwight sink under his touch. Letting Jim control him, the thrill he sought from Jim palpable. 

Jim didn't think he ever felt anything as good as the feeling of Dwight fucking himself back on his fingers, Jim twisting and curling them until he wrung out every moan and sound that Dwight could make. 

Dwight was soaking by the time Jim had finished prepping him, lube running down his wrist as he kissed Dwight's rim softly. The puffy, pink area stretched and ready for Jim to just take and devour. 

Until the point that Jim got his cock into Dwight, he had thought he heard every moan and sound of delight that Dwight could make. Nothing could prepare him for the gasping of his name and the pure, unfiltered groan that filled the room once he bottomed out. 

Dwight's velvety slick walls clung onto his cock with every thrust, grinding his hips in an almost delirious way against Jim's. His skin was pink and searing hot as Jim held onto his hips, fucking his way into Dwight and burying himself into the tight heat that opened its way just for Jim's cock. 

Jim wrapped an around Dwight's chest, picking him up so his back was pressed flushed against Jim's chest, head rolling back and lying on Jim's shoulder as he moaned right into Jim's ear. From this angle Jim could watch every sweet expression Dwight made, while he continued to rock into Dwight. His thrust unforgiving as he hit Dwight's prostate and watched all the precome on Dwight's cock collect and smear over his stomach. 

Jim had to hold onto all of Dwight's weight once Dwight had came, his ass clenching tighter onto Jim's cock. Jim was positive if he hadn't been holding on Dwight, Dwight would have fallen face first into the sheets. Either way Jim continued to ride Dwight's ass, making sure Dwight milked his cock as he buried his cock and his come inside of Dwight. Forever marking Dwight and making him Jim's. 

If Dwight hadn't completely lost his mind on Jim's cock the night before, Jim would have believed the overly alpha male character that Dwight portrayed, but now he knew. With the way Dwight was blushing every time Jim ran his eyes over him, he knew that Dwight knew as well. His act was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For hello, who requested bottom Dwight. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Also this story doesn't have a clear status on their relationship, but in my world they are always in love and together, but you can have the backstory as whatever you'd like :)


	47. Hickey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight just loved pressing hickey's into Jim's skin

There was one place that Dwight never forgot to kiss. Right between his neck and shoulder, a single, featherlight touch causing Jim's shoulder to scrunch up into the touch and tip into Dwight's lips.

When they had extra time, Dwight would pay extra attention. Sucking lightly on the skin, tongue soothing the slight burn before another kiss was pressed into the rapidly reddening area.

Jim didn't know the fascination that Dwight had with that spot. Maybe because it was an area that Jim couldn't' cover up with his shirts and Dwight could lay his claim on him. Letting every one know that Jim was Dwight's. Part of Jim hated it. He didn't need to be roped into Dwight's stupid power plays and displays of alpha male. But the secret part of Jim enjoyed the attention Dwight laid on him. Pushing him back into the seat, couch, bed, wherever as he tenderly left his mark onto Jim.

He would look into the mirror, running his fingers gently over the spots. Still feeling Dwight's lips on him.

Dwight didn't truly understand his obsession with pressing hickeys into Jim's skin like some prepubescent kid with their first relationship.

He could admit that he loved how Jim just fell into his touch, leaning into the bites and kisses. Anything that Dwight would give, he would take; easily. 

It was an act of possession, yes, but also a declaration of love to the man that Dwight was so wholeheartedly devoted to. It sometimes frightened him how much he loved Jim and was loved back, but his fears were easily coerced away when he had Jim in his arms. Jim softly sighing into his ears as his skin was bitten and kissed, rough then tender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For lingerielouis who requested this. Hope you enjoy<3


	48. Dwight, The Date Crasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight crashes Ryan and Jim's date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For SoftIceCream, hope you enjoy!! I really had fun writing this!

Ryan "the Vice President" was the most infuriating weasel to live on this planet. Stupid beard. Stupid confidence. Stupid idiot who thought he could ask Jim out because he was some big shot in New York.

Dwight was equally mad by the strut that Ryan did when he asked, no more like insisted that Jim go to the "fanciest, most expensive restaurant in Scranton. It will be great Jim, seriously" and by the fact that Jim actually agreed. 

Jim who probably disliked Ryan as much as Dwight did, was suddenly now agreeing to go out with the man boy. Ugh. It made Dwight sick. And sad. Mostly disgusted though. 

It wasn't like Dwight was really tailing Jim. He just happened to be in Jim's neighborhood around the same time that his date was going to start and possibly he had bribed Kelly with a trip to the mall to get that information, but really who cares about the technicalities? 

Once he saw Ryan with just the ugliest suit he had ever seen and gelled hair that looked like it would survive even the apocalypse (derogatory) Dwight knew he couldn't just leave Jim alone all night with this douchebag. So he drove behind the two, keeping one car between them and his eyes squinting into Ryan's car to make sure nothing funny was going on. 

Dwight nestled himself into the plants the restaurant decorated with, grunting each time that Jim's head would tip back into a laugh. From here he could see how Jim's brows furrowed when he was concentrating on the conversation, his hair illuminated from the dancing fire from the candle placed on the table. 

Jim was beautiful, funny, and simple and Ryan was not the right one for him dammit. 

Jim felt like he was slowly, but surely going to lose his mind. Ryan was filled with endless New York stories and how could one person talk about his haircut for so long?! He tried to laugh at the appropriate times, but it seemed that even if he didn't Ryan would not even notice. The only thing keeping Jim alive was the delicious food, which as Ryan helpfully told him cost as much as his weekly salary. Jim knew logically that all men were not bad, but Ryan really made it goddamn hard to remember any kind of logic that didn't involve the quickest way to choke on a chicken bone and get the heck out of here.

It seemed fitting to Jim that the one person who could get him out his misery and put a smile on his face, albeit a temporary smile would be Dwight. Admittedly his next emotion was just confusion, because why the hell was Dwight covered in sauce and leaves? 

Dwight scowled as another waiter tripped over him. Could they not look where they were going? Dwight spoke too soon, because they definitely could not look where they were going and he was now yelping as sauce was dropped on him and he crashed into the plants he was hiding in. 

Dwight was met with the wide eyed stares of Jim and Ryan. Ryan looking mainly disgruntled and annoyed, while Jim looked mildly amused. Mildly amused was something Dwight could work with. 

"Hey guys..." Dwight drawled, tentatively waving ONLY to Jim, NOT Ryan. 

"Dwight, what are you doing here?" Ryan huffed. 

"Yeah Dwight?" Jim asked, much more amused and smiling right into his glass, because oh boy this date just got one thousand times better. 

"Well, I was in town" Dwight said, unconvinced from even his own lie, but he was here now and committing to it. 

"You were in town...?" Ryan asked, throwing his hands up and absolutely disgruntled, sending a wide eyed look to Jim. 

"Yep" Dwight said, jaw ticking as he tried to keep a straight face. 

"Do you want to come eat with us Dwight?" Jim asked, smile still breaking out through his face. 

"Yes, definitely" Dwight said breathlessly, "accidentally" knocking his elbow into Ryan's head and slamming a chair right into the dumb bitch Ryan's kneecaps. 

"Hey" Dwight said, elbows leaning on the table and face in his hands as he looked right at Jim. 

Ryan looked scandalized between Jim and Dwight, "oh you have to be kidding me" he said, throwing his napkin onto his plate. 

"Can you be quiet?" Dwight asked, throwing a dirty look to Ryan, before turning back to Jim and giving him the best version of flirty/absolutely charmed look he could muster.

Jim was smiling and his cheeks were reddening as Dwight flirted, okay well more like tripped over his words and was as awkward as one could be, but Jim was utterly charmed because it was Dwight doing it. 

All thoughts of choking and dying on a chicken bone were forgotten. 

Ryan ran a hand through his hair, yanking powerfully at his hand because it was stuck in there and oh, yep Jim's looking at him now. 

"Hey youuu..." Ryan said, giving a slightly flirting, slightly pained look because his hand was really stuck now. God. 

Dwight felt he was in the home plate or goal or some stupid baseball analogy that Jim would know, but Dwight for the life of him would not because he was not a dumb jock. 

Jim's attention was on him, Ryan had his hand in his hair for some odd reason, and Dwight had caught all the bread before it fell onto the floor so win. He needed a big thing, the final nail in Ryan's fancy New York coffin. 

Was Dwight being childish in his tactic to get Jim by spilling water in Ryan's lap? Probably, but it would be a great story to tell their kids. 

Okay Ryan was done! He had water all over his pants! His hand was hurting! His hair was lopsided! He was leaving now! 

"Did you really spill the water on Ryan so that we could be alone and have a date Dwight?" Jim asked with a grin. 

"I did" Dwight said nodding, "are you impressed?" 

"And you ruined it."

"Sorry. Here's some of my pasta to make it better."

"That's technically Ryan's pasta, but thank you." 


	49. Laser Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight wants to win. Jim wants to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For lingerielouis, hope you enjoy!

It was the fight of his life. In the dark, gun strapped to his side. Flickering of neon lights, shadows of other figures moving through-- screams of hurt and shock when they were hit. 

He was good, oh so good. Been training for years; weeknights and weekends. Nothing could stop him. Nothing at all. 

It all came down to this. Jim and him, all alone in this room. The only survivors of this war. 

He was in front of him, if it wasn't so dark and the lights weren't casting so many shadows, Dwight would be able to see the flush on Jim's face, but now wasn't the time to think about that. He had a mission. 

Jim knew this was probably it. He was sweaty, his fingers were cramping, and it was just him and Dwight left. 

He looked all around him, the lights casting misleading shadows as he waited for Dwight to appear. 

And now he was here. Sweating and smiling the smile of victory, but Jim wouldn't let him have it that easy. No way. 

"Dwight" Jim said, amping up the breathlessness in his voice. Step one of seduction and winning laser tag. 

Dwight faltered in his sure and steady footsteps. He was so close to victory, a shot to the chest and he'd be done. 

The last thing he expected was Jim's lips on his completely catching him off guard, causing his hand holding the gun to fall to his side and his other to wrap around Jim's waist. 

"Don't shoot" Jim whispered against his lips. Dwight nodded, unable to even think of a single reason why he wouldn't agree. 

It was just pain. He had been shot. Right in his chest. He was met by Jim's bright smile.

"Bastard" Dwight mumbled under his breath.


End file.
